


The First Order Bookclub

by shatterheart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Book Club, Book Club AU, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hux is forever done, M/M, POV Hux, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, kylo ren has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterheart/pseuds/shatterheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux just wants to find an extracurricular that will look good on his college applications, really. An after-school book club with the perpetually ill-dressed troublemaker Kylo Ren of all people was not what he had in mind. </p><p>OR: Kylux High School AU inspired by my friend's high school book club, where they put all the lonely kids together after school in hopes of them making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzychii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzychii/gifts).



Hux sat at the table early in the morning, staring resolutely at the newspaper held up by his father which blocked the man from view. The sounds of their housekeeper washing up could be faintly heard from the kitchen. 

Hux was focused on cutting his breakfast into neat pieces when the paper was neatly folded and set aside. Hux looked up to meet his father’s stern gaze.

“I had my assistant make the arrangements for your new class schedule with the school office last week,” his father began, “But I expect that your grades remain excellent. This move is no excuse for slacking off.”

Hux straightened his back at his father’s tone, resolutely holding eye contact. “Of course not, father.” 

His father’s eyes narrowed and he stood, grabbing his briefcase.

“Let’s make sure you keep it that way,” his father said, “I don’t have time to get any calls from the school about your grades dropping, is that clear?”

Hux looked down at his plate, lifting a piece of egg to his mouth and chewing slowly. Hux figured being dropped into a new school in the middle of the semester wasn’t exactly ideal for building good college recommendation letters, though he kept that thought to himself. Hux was loathe to admit that he would have to build up his reputation as the top student with the teachers all over again. 

“Yes, sir,” Hux eventually settled on, as his father left the room without so much as a goodbye. 

…

He was going to walk to school tomorrow, Hux decided, his fingernails digging the strap of his bookbag as the boy next to him bumped into him for what seemed like the tenth time. The school bus was filled with the sounds of other teenagers’ chatter as they socialized with their classmates on the ride to school. 

The student next to him was particularly annoying. He was a short olive-skinned teenager with dark hair that kept leaning across Hux’s seat to chat loudly with another boy across the aisle as if Hux wasn’t seated there between them.

“Did you finish the chem homework? I was up all night playing video games, so I forgot about it ‘till this morning”, the boy prattled on, ignorant of how much he was leaning into Hux’s personal space. 

“Man,” his friend said excitedly, “I was playing them too. I think I’m almost ready to face the final boss, honestly...so I didn’t actually start the assignment.”

They both laughed, and Hux felt the leather of his bookbag crumple in his fist as they leaned in closer to high five each other. The boy on his left hadn’t even properly tied his uniform tie and it was frustrating to look at. 

“Maybe we can copy off of Rey’s assignment…” the boy next to him said, practically in Hux’s lap at this point, and that was it. 

“Do you mind?” Hux bit out through gritted teeth. 

The boy paused, turning to look at Hux as if he had just noticed he was there. Hux sighed.

“Oh, sorry, man, I didn’t mean to get in your space so much.” He grinned in a way Hux suspected the boy probably thought was charming, and said, “Hey, wait. I’ve never seen you on this bus before actually...” 

His friend from across the aisle leaned in, smiling widely, “Oh, are you the new kid Rey mentioned? She works part time in the school office and told me over skype last night there was some new kid on the attendance sheet…Harold or Henry or something-or-other…”

Hux stiffened and said, “Hux. My name is Hux.” 

Tanned-dark-hair grinned, clapping Hux on the shoulder, “I’m Poe.” He didn’t seem offended when Hux shifted away from his touch. 

“And I’m Finn”. Finn continued to grin widely, as if meeting Hux here on this crowded bus was genuinely something to smile about this early in the morning. Hux hoped the next stop would finally be the school’s.

“I know what it’s like being the new kid in the middle of the year...it’s pretty rough! Poe here was my first friend last year when I transfered, so if you ever need someone to sit with at lunch or something–” Finn began.

“That won’t be necessary.” Hux interrupted.

Finn frowned, looking crestfallen. “Oh uh...okay.” 

Poe lifted both eyebrows, “Right. Well uh, you wanna switch spots then, Hux? I wanna show Finn this funny video of my dog on my phone…”

Hux sighed, shouldering his bag and standing. He was definitely walking home too. 

…

Annoying classmates on the bus notwithstanding, Hux was determined to get an ideal seat in his new classroom, so he arrived a couple of minutes early and was in the process of arranging his textbooks and pens neatly on the desk when the bell rang. He straightened, turning his attention to the teacher who walked in, a stack of papers in his hands.

“Good morning everyone...sit down, Poe, you can talk to Finn after class!” the teacher began, shuffling his papers, “I’ll begin with roll-call. As I’m sure most of you have noticed, we have a new student today, but I’ll spare him from having to get up in front of the class and making the dreaded introductory speech. This is Hux, and he just transferred here from...” 

Hux nodded to the teacher as he prattled on with the usual introductory nonsense. He was glad at least to be spared having to introduce himself publicly, though he was used to making this speech by now and was confident he could perform it in his sleep. Hux figured it was just a waste of time. He didn’t particularly care if his classmates knew his name, or where he came from, or not...he just wanted the lesson to begin already. 

Hux straightened the collar of his uniform and opened his notebook to a fresh page as the teacher went down the list of the rest of the students, when suddenly the door to the classroom opened. 

“Ben...late again,” the teacher sighed, only to be interrupted by a bout of snickering from the back of the room. 

“Don’t you mean ‘Cry-lo’, sir,” a kid in the back sneered.

Hux turned to the door to see a black haired boy slouch in. Hux’s nose crinkled at the smell of cigarette smoke that wafted off of him as he passed Hux’s desk. 

“It’s Kylo Ren.” the dark haired boy mumbled, folding his long body into the farthest back seat of the room and glaring down the student who had snickered when he walked in. 

Kylo Ren didn’t have any books with him and seemed utterly unconcerned with even trying to meet the school’s dress code. Hux wondered if the ridiculous silver chain hanging from the boy’s decidedly-not-regulation-pants and untied leather boots had slowed him down enough to be late for class. 

“Of course…Kylo...” The teacher said with exasperation, “Please try to arrive on time tomorrow. I’m sure I don’t need to tell Principal Organa about this again, even if she's your mother.” 

Some of the class erupted in snickers again as Kylo Ren ducked his head, glowering down at the surface of his desk.

Hux narrowed his eyes in disdain and turned back to face the front. Well, he thought, his new school certainly had some interesting characters. 

…

Friday found Hux sat in the school’s cafeteria flipping through his history notes and picking at some fruit, the only food he had decided was actually edible in this cafeteria today. 

Besides, Hux thought, it wasn’t so bad after he had managed to dissuade the overly-helpful Finn and his friends that, no, he didn’t need anyone to sit with at lunch, thank you very much. The thing Hux missed most about his old school was the fact that everyone there knew well enough to leave him alone when he was studying. As long as he sat near the back of the cafeteria, it was quiet enough. Most people had learned he wasn’t interested in trivial things like making friends in the first week of his arrival, which suited Hux just fine.

Hux was reading ahead on next week’s curriculum when suddenly a lone shadow fell across the page and the smell of stale cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils. 

Hux scowled, looking up to see Kylo Ren, the perpetually ill-dressed student from his homeroom looming across from him. Hux admitted that Ren’s inability to properly tuck in a shirt or even wear a tie grated on his nerves every time Ren slinked into class late like he owned the place. Today was no different. How hard was it to wear the uniform properly, really? And what was with his hair? Wild black hair curled around his face and nearly reached his shoulders. Had Ren never heard of a comb?

“You’re sitting at my table,” Ren glowered. Hux figured he was trying to look intimidating, but Ren looked decidedly too much like he was pouting for that to be very effective. 

“And you’re blocking my light, so it’s just as well,” Hux retorted, making no move to get up from his seat. 

Ren frowned, his dark brows furrowing, “I meant–I meant you need to go away. This is my table.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, meeting his eyes. “I’m well aware of what you mean. I’m not moving. If you wanted this table, you should have arrived early. Or does your recurring tardiness apply to lunch hour as well? Maybe you should invest in a good watch, as you seem to fail miserably at getting anywhere on time,” Hux replied, gesturing to his own watch.

Ren reddened slightly, ducking his head to look down at Hux beneath unruly black curls. 

“Everyone knows this is my table,” Ren growled, his voice increasing in volume, “No one else sits here but me!” 

Hux smirked. Was Ren actually pouting over a lunch table? 

“Well, that’s too bad, Kylo Ren. Because today, I’m studying here. If you don’t like it, you can leave.” Hux continued, spearing a grape with his fork and popping it into his mouth. 

“I said, move!” Ren barked, slamming both hands down against the cafeteria table. It shook with the movement, displacing Hux’s fork. Hux frowned at it. 

The outburst drew several eyes towards them. A low murmur buzzed through the cafeteria as the surrounding students turned their attention to Hux’s table.

Hux sighed, shifting his fork back into it’s proper place, and said, “I’m fine here, thanks. Slamming your fists against the table like a disobedient child isn’t going to change that, Ren. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I was trying to study.”

Ren seethed in response, seemingly at a loss as he glared at Hux and everyone staring at them. 

“I’m not a child, you stuck-up little prick!” Ren shouted as he leaned in, grabbing at the lapels of Hux’s uniform tightly in both fists. A girl at the table behind them gasped at the sudden outburst. 

Hux tensed, setting both palms flat on the other boy’s chest and shoving him away. To his chagrin, the other boy barely moved. Hux was reluctantly aware of his own physical shortcomings, but he expected to at least be able to shove this overgrown child off. Ren was stronger than he had first anticipated. 

Hux tried not to let his discomfort at having someone in so close show on his face. He was beginning to suspect that Ren was used to people doing as he commanded if he threw a fit. It was no matter, Hux realized, as he held eye contact with the tall boy. He wasn’t going to give in to this overgrown idiot, much less show any intimidation.

After a few tense moments in which neither boy moved, Hux swallowed and said, “Then stop acting like one. I don’t appreciate being manhandled by someone I barely know over a lunch table.”

Ren broke eye contact eventually, his cheeks reddening. His fists slowly unclenched from Hux’s blazer, but tension remained in the line of his body as he stepped back.

“Whatever!” Ren shouted once more, digging into the pocket his blazer and pulling out a packet of cigarettes, which soon crumpled under his tight grip. “I didn’t want to sit here anyways,” he bit out, turning on his heel and stalking off. 

Hux watched the chain on his uniform pants swing as he left. That boy was ridiculous, he thought, as he brushed the lapels of his jacket smooth. He would have to have it pressed again.

As Ren slammed the door to the cafeteria, a collective held breath seemed to be released and the sounds of regular lunchtime chatter filled the air once again. 

“So...that was intense!” The table creaked as a few students sat down across from him.

Hux sighed. Was no one going to let him finish studying in peace today? He would have to look into finding somewhere more quiet to eat lunch next week. Ren would be happy to have his table back, Hux thought, amused.

“What is it, Poe?” Hux said, looking up to see the dark haired boy and his friend Finn, as well as another brunette girl he vaguely remembered from his English class seated across from him. 

“Well, Kylo Ren totally lost it at you and you just stood your ground, man!” Finn added. 

“That’s hardly what happened,” Hux sniffed, “He just threw a fit and then left when I told him where to put it.”

“But Ren is a total freak,” Finn added, “You’re lucky to have escaped with your life!”

The girl beside him frowned, “Finn, you know that’s not…”

“Sorry, Rey, I know he’s your cousin and all, but...” Poe interjected, “He’s got some serious anger issues though. Guess you wouldn’t know since you weren’t here yet, but everyone’s been walking on eggshells since last semester when the incident happened.”

“I wish everyone would stop calling it that, it’s not like he killed someone,” Rey said.

“The incident,” Hux deadpanned. Was everyone at this school so melodramatic?

Poe leaned across the table, lowering his voice as if he was sharing some kind of secret, “Yeah. He lashed out and choked the hell out of this freshman kid last semester and almost got expelled. Rumor has it he’s only still here cause his mother’s the principal, you know. The kid he jumped had to spend a while in the hospital after!” 

Hux raised a brow. It was hard to imagine, in his opinion. Ren seemed more an unruly child than someone who would be so violent. Then again, Hux didn’t know him that well. Perhaps he would be more wary next time. 

“Well, he didn’t seem that intimidating to me. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’d like to return to my studies.” Hux said, turned back to his textbook until the others finally took their cue to leave him alone. 

…

The weekend passed uneventfully for Hux. His father had been gone all weekend on business, so Hux had the house to himself to catch up on next week’s readings.

He was seated at his desk when his homeroom teacher approached him and said, “Mr. Hux, you’re excused from this morning’s class to go down to Principal Organa’s office.” 

At Hux’s frown, the teacher hurried to reassure him, “I figure you’re ahead enough of the rest of the class to not suffer too much missing this one lesson.”

“Understood,” Hux replied, gathering his things. Inwardly, he wondered what on earth he could have done to be called to the principal's office this early in the semester. 

The walk to the office wasn't long at all, and soon enough Hux found himself standing in front of the two large oak doors. Leia Organa - School Principal the engraved nameplate read. Hux took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door. 

“Please enter,” a stern, yet kind voice called from within. 

Hux adjusted his shirt collar before stepping into the office. 

“Hello, you must be Mr. Hux,” Principal Organa said, holding out her hand to shake. Principal Organa looked nothing like her son, Hux observed. Though perhaps that had more to do with the pleasant expression on her face as opposed to Ren's constantly sour expression. 

“Yes…just Hux is fine.” Hux said, shaking her hand firmly and taking the free seat in front of the desk.

Hux sat, his back straight and face calm, though he couldn’t help but to feel slightly apprehensive. Was this about the altercation the other day in the cafeteria? Surely it hadn't gotten out of control enough to be called to the principal's office. 

“Hux then,” Prinicpal Organa agreed, “I called you here today for a few reasons, but to start with, I'd just like to see how you're settling in here at our school. I understand it must be challenging for a teenager to have to come into a new school in the middle of the semester…”

“I'm doing well,” Hux replied, relieved. 

“I'm used to moving around and maintaining my GPA. And I've had no problem keeping up with the curriculum so far. I already memorized the school layout as well, so arriving on time isn't a problem either.” 

Principal Organa smiled, “I've seen your transcripts and am suitably impressed with your grades, and certainly I appreciate students who arrive on time. But, what I meant to ask you how you've been settling in with the other students here.”

“Well enough, I suppose, though I'm not sure what this has to do with my settling in.” Hux replied.

The Principal folded her hands on the desk in front of her before adding, “I’ve called you here to make you an offer of sorts. I've already talked to a few other students who I think this may apply to, but your arrival perfectly coincides with this.”

Hux leaned forward curiously, “What kind of offer?”

Hux hoped it was something which would look good on his college applications. Perhaps this would be his opportunity to get into the good books with the Principal, so to speak. 

“I’m putting together a small extracurricular group that I’d like you to be a part of it.” Principal Organa replied, “It’s a simple book club, with only a few students, and it's run by one of the teachers who has that afternoon free. In short, you would all be assigned a book to read, then afterwards, there would be a discussion pertaining to each week’s chapter.” 

Hux tried not to let his distaste show on his face. He had been in a few extracurriculars at his old school, like the debate team or other clubs which he figured would look good on his resumé. Hux thought a book club seemed rather juvenile in comparison. 

“And you think I would be a good match for this...book club?” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Principal Organa grinned gently, as if she could sense his distaste. 

“I think you will find you have much in common with the other members,” she said, “I also think someone with your academic prowess would certainly be helpful to the other students, if that helps affects your decision at all. But, of course, it’s completely your choice. I can’t force you to join.” 

Hux perked up slightly at that. While it wasn’t his first choice for an extracurricular, he was certain he could make this work in his favour if the Principal was already acknowledging his intelligence. 

“I’ll think about it,” Hux decided finally. 

Principal Organa smiled, “Good. If you decide to go, the first meeting is tomorrow after school in Mr. Skywalker’s classroom. Room 106.” 

Hux nodded, gathering his bag and standing to leave. 

…

The next day passed uneventfully and by 3 on Tuesday afternoon, Hux arrived at Mr. Skywalker’s classroom. He peered in through the small rectangular window of the door, only to find the room empty except for Mr. Skywalker himself when he stepped into the classroom.

Mr. Skywalker was in the process of pushing the desks around to form a sort of haphazard semi-circle facing his desk, but he turned to face Hux when he heard the door shut. He had gentle eyes and there was an air of patience surrounding him. Hux figured someone who was willing to look after a bunch of teenagers reading a book after school hours instead of just going home would have to be rather patient.

“Ah, hello. You must be here for the book club my sister put together. I’m afraid you’re the first one to arrive, but I’ve just about finished up here, so go ahead and take a seat. I’ll talk more once everyone arrives. ” Mr. Skywalker said, heading back to his desk near the front of the classroom.

Hux nodded, stepping forward to sit down at one of the re-arranged tables. He picked a seat on the end, setting his bookbag under his chair neatly. 

Hux amused himself by mentally reviewing his politics notes as the other students slowly filtered into the classroom. 

Only a few students showed up, Hux noticed, and it was nearly a quarter past 3. What was Mr. Skywalker waiting for, Hux wondered impatiently. He still had homework to do after this club was over. 

Just as Hux contemplating getting up to leave, there was a sudden commotion in the hallway. 

“I’m not joining your fucking book club, Leia! I have better stuff to do after school!” Kylo Ren shouted from outside the classroom.

Hux groaned internally. What the hell was Kylo Ren doing here? And what kind of child referred to their mother by their first name? His own father would have never put up with that kind of disrespect, Hux mused as Ren continued shouting his dismay outside their classroom. 

The tall blonde girl sitting across from Hux seemed to find the entire exchange amusing, only briefly looking up from her phone, but the pale, dark-haired boy sitting next to her stared at the door with wide eyes, somehow growing even paler. 

“The way I see it, Ben, you don’t have much of a choice in the matter,” the much more calm, not to mention much more quiet, voice of the Principal responded. Did Kylo have to shout all the time? Hux was beginning to find the sound rather grating.

What she said next was unintelligible through the thick door, but it must have worked, because soon Ren’s seething form stalked inside. He stopped at the entrance, dark curls hanging in his face as he glowered at the floor as if it had done something to offend him personally.

Mr. Skywalker acknowledged his nephew’s presence calmly, as if Ren hadn’t just had another fit right outside where they could all hear him. 

“Have a seat, Ben, and then we can begin.” 

Hux eyed the only empty desk, which happened to be right next to him in dismay. The pale boy from before stared at Hux with wide eyes, as if making the same connection.

Hux sighed quietly. This book club was off to a good start already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which club introductions are made, Mr. Skywalker has seemingly endless patience, and the boys still can't seem to get along.

“I’m not sitting next to _him_ ,” Ren huffed petulantly.

Hux sat up straighter in indignation and replied, “I’m not exactly thrilled either, but just sit down, Ren, so the rest of us can move on with our lives.”

“Well, I was going to suggest introductions next,” Mr. Skywalker said, “As it seems as though you two are already acquainted with one another...please just sit down, Ben. Hux doesn’t bite and I’m sure you’ll find the rest of us would like to get started.”

“Fine,” Ren turned his glare to Mr. Skywalker, walking over and jostling Hux’s shoulder with his hip as he folded his body into the chair.

Hux shifted out of Ren’s space, his eyebrow twitching with thinly veiled dismay. Hux didn’t regret much in his life, but he was starting to wonder if the decision to join this book club was worth it if he had to put up with Kylo Ren’s theatrics every week.

“Now, then,” Mr. Skywalker began, sitting on the edge of his desk casually. “Let’s start with some introductions before we get into the book and club rules. Starting at the end, let’s all give our names and a little something about ourselves.” 

Hux resisted rolling his eyes. This was all so juvenile, he thought, as he watched the pale boy from before shift nervously under everyone’s gazes. 

“Um,” he said, “I’m Dopheld Mitaka, but just Mitaka’s fine, I guess? I’m a freshman and I’m new to the school this year, I move a lot because my dad’s in the military, and uh, I like books? Is that okay?”

Mitaka looked towards Mr. Skywalker, who nodded encouragingly. “It’s nice to meet you, Mitaka. If you like books this is certainly to right place, and I hope you’re enjoying your time at our school. Alright, next up!” 

Mitaka seemed to almost deflate in relief as everyone’s attention turned towards the tall blonde girl seated next to him. 

She looked up from her phone, sitting up. “I’m Phasma,” she began confidently. Her voice was loud, but not obnoxiously so, in Hux’s opinion. “I’m a senior. I’m joining this book club because there was no space left on the track team...so Principal Organa suggested this one to fill out my resumé for college. I’d much rather go for a run then sit here reading.”

Hux wasn’t much for sports, himself, but he could respect Phasma’s obvious self-confidence and blunt honesty. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one who was just here to improve his resumé. 

“Nice to meet you too, Phasma.” Mr. Skywalker said, smiling gently in approval, “I’m glad you’re getting plenty of exercise, and maybe this bookclub can be a little break from that.” 

“I guess I could still go running later,” Phasma grinned, pushing back a lock of her short cropped hair. 

“Alright, that’s the spirit!” Mr. Skywalker said, “Alright, Ben...go ahead,”

Kylo Ren looked up from where he had been hunched over picking at his nail varnish. Hux wrinkled his nose at the black specs of polish littering the surface of their table. 

“This is pointless,” Ren sighed, “Everyone in this school knows who I am,”

“Just give it a shot, Ben...everyone else did it, I know you can too,” Mr. Skywalker urged. 

“Fine. Fuck. First of all, it’s _Kylo_ , not Ben, like _some_ people keep insisting on calling me,” Ren began. 

Hux barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. 

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to read this book, and I definitely don’t want to sit here explaining myself to you people,” Ren continued, turning a sharp gaze in Hux’s direction as he spoke. “Oh, and yes. I did choke that freshman last year, before you all ask, so I suggest you don’t do anything to piss me off.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, while Mitaka paled again. Phasma just grinned, seemingly uneffected.

Mr. Skywalker sighed, appearing to be used to his nephew’s antics. “We’ll work on that...but how about we also keep that negativity out of our club. This is a safe space for us all to relax with a good book, _Kylo_. I think it would do you some good. Next?” 

Ren snorted in reply, turning back to decimating his nail varnish. 

Hux decided Mr. Skywalker was being a little too optimistic about Ren’s behaviour, if the other day in the lunchroom was any indication. Then again, Ren seemed a little less aggressive than he had the other day. Maybe Mr. Skywalker deserved some credit for being able to get Ren to listen to him, albeit petulantly. 

Hux straightened his shirt cuffs before turning to face the other students. 

“Call me Hux. I’m a junior, and I’m here to start filling my resumé with extracurriculars for my college applications. I figure I’ll already be well above the reading level of whatever novel we’re reading, but these things look good on paper, you see.” Hux said. 

Mr. Skywalker smiled gently at Hux with his usual seemingly infinite patience and said, “See, that wasn’t so hard was it? I’m glad you have so many goals for yourself for after high school, but hopefully this can be an opportunity for you to have a little fun while doing so. It’s good to let loose every once in awhile.” 

Hux doubted that, but wisely kept that thought to himself. “I suppose so.” he settled on. 

Ren snorted in amusement. Hux didn’t see what was so funny.

Mr. Skywalker grinned knowingly. “Well, I’m very pleased to meet you, Mitaka, Phasma, Kylo and Hux. Why don’t I get to the good part now. Every week, we will meet here to read the book the Principal has chosen for us. We will take turns reading aloud until we finish the chapter, and then, we can have a discussion about what we just read. I’ll even get us some refreshments and snacks to make this a little more fun. Now, because it’s the first week, we’ll just end the club now for today, but I want you all to be ready to read together next week. How does that sound?” 

Hux thought that it sounded rather like a club for second graders, but he nodded along anyways. At least the food would be more edible than whatever they had been serving in the cafeteria all week.

…

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly in a flurry of pop quizzes, homework, and assigned readings, and soon enough Hux found himself making his way to Mr. Skywalker’s classroom for the next book club meeting.

Hux hoped that he wouldn’t be the first one to arrive. Normally, Hux prided himself on being early for meetings, but Mr. Skywalker’s small talk was too cheerful for his tastes. Hux decided he would rather be just on time than be subjected to any more awkward pleasantries. 

As Hux arrived to the now-familiar classroom, he looked inside to find that the others were already seated. 

Hux was surprised to see that even Kylo Ren had arrived before him, though he didn’t look happy about it. Hux entered and took his seat, stepping over Ren’s backpack which was lying in the middle of the floor by Hux’s chair. Somehow, Hux wasn’t surprised that Ren would leave his belongings strewn all over the floor like this class was his own bedroom. 

The boy in question was hunched over as usual, and Hux could hear the sound of his music blaring loudly from a set of over-ear headphones settled around his neck. He made no move to acknowledge Hux’s presence, eyes glued to his iPod, which suited Hux just fine. No need to start a fight before the club even started, he figured. Though his ears could do without whatever Ren seemed to deem as “music”. 

Hux looked over at the other two members of their ragtag club and saw them talking by the refreshments table. Phasma laughed loudly at something Mitaka said, her booming voice echoing through the room. Hux smirked at the way she towered over the smaller boy. At least some of them were getting along, not that Hux particularly cared one way or another. 

Mr. Skywalker looked up from his desk at Hux’s arrival. “Good, we’re all here. Now,” he said, pulling a small stack of paperbacks out from his desk drawer, “I’ve just received our books in the mail today. Mitaka, why don’t you pass these around to everyone?” 

Hux watched as Mitaka hurried to comply, then eyed the book that was set down on his desk warily. On the front cover was an image of space ships engaged in a laser battle with plenty of gaudy lense flares and explosions. Hux sighed, examining the cover with distaste. It looked like their first book was going to be a sci-fi novel of sorts. Hux preferred non-fiction, himself, but somehow he doubted that was on the roster any time soon.

…

Hux resisted the urge to sigh for the upteempth time within the past half-hour. Listening to Mitaka read this novel aloud was bordering on painful. The boy had no self-confidence at all, Hux thought, and hearing him stutter and stumble over the first couple of pages was starting to grate on his nerves. Hux had already read the page over again multiple times in his head for lack of anything better to do, but the content was so trivial Hux found his attention drifting elsewhere.

Phasma had her phone hidden in her open book, rapidly texting, and Kylo Ren wasn’t even trying to look as if he was paying any attention. 

Hux raised both eyebrows at the sight of the boy beside him, who upon closer inspection, seemed to be taking a nap behind his open book. Hux smirked, examining the sight next to him with some amusement. 

Ren had done something different with his hair today, Hux observed grudgingly. The unruly strands of Ren’s fringe that usually fell in the boy’s eyes were pulled back from his face in a row of tight braids along the top of his head, while the rest of his dark hair still curled free. It wasn’t as neat as his own slicked back hair, Hux thought, but at least this was an improvement over what it usually looked like. He could actually see Ren’s face this way.

“That’s great, Mitaka, how about we have someone else read the next part?”, Mr. Skywalker said, interrupting Hux’s musings. It was just as well, in Hux’s opinion. Hux thought that he must have been very bored if he was entertaining himself with Kylo Ren’s choice of hairstyle.

“Why don’t you try reading the next passage, Kylo?” Mr. Skywalker prompted. 

Silence. 

Phasma grinned at him from across the table, while Mitaka just stared in trepidation. 

Mr. Skywalker sighed, leaning across the table and pulling the book from Ren’s slack grip. “ _BEN._ ” He said more loudly. 

Ren startled awake, yelping, and Hux found himself hiding a smirk behind the top of his open book at the ridiculous expression that had flashed across Ren’s face.

“What the hell,” Ren grumbled, turning red and folding his arms across his chest, presumably trying to save his own dignity. Hux figured it was much too late for that. 

“As this is a book club, Ben, it’s paramount that you stay awake during our readings...though if this was a sleeping in club, I’m sure you would do great if what your mother has told me is true….” Mr. Skywalker teased. 

Ren growled under his breath. “Whatever. I fell asleep ‘cause this book is boring as _fuck_ , and listening to this kid read aloud is making my ears bleed. I thought this was supposed to be about people killing each other in space or something, if all the lense flares and explosions on the cover are to be believed,” Ren said, “At least that would be interesting.” 

“ _Ben,_ ” Mr. Skywalker sighed.

Hux couldn’t hold in a snort of amusement at that. At least he and Ren were finally in agreement about something. 

Mr. Skywalker turned to look at him. “Why don’t you read his part instead, then, Hux, if you find my nephew’s little tirade so entertaining,”

Ren met his eyes then, taunting. Hux frowned in return. Of course Kylo Ren would get out of reading aloud just by being a little brat about it, he thought bitterly.

“Fine,” Hux said. At least they could get through this chapter faster if _he_ read aloud.

…

The rest of the meeting passed without too much incident, and Hux, the last to leave, was packing up his bag when he noticed that the novel they were reading had been left on one of the desks.

Upon closer inspection, Hux knew it was Ren’s, because the boy had taken to defacing the cover with a black sharpie and white correction fluid when he was bored of listening to the others read. Mr. Skywalker had given up trying to get Ren to read aloud after he had fallen asleep, so his parts had fallen to a long suffering Hux, who had simply read them all to spare himself Mitaka’s stuttering or Phasma’s slow reading.

Hux figured that was probably all part of Ren’s plan, but he didn’t care, as long as it got them out of this classroom as soon as possible. The book was proving to be absolutely awful so far. Even worse, the discussions afterwards had been uninteresting and forced, mostly by Mr. Skywalker and Hux, who, though completely underwhelmed by the novel, had realized if he participated he could likely get Mr. Skywalker to write him a good reference letter. 

“Ah, Hux, could you do me a favour?” Mr. Skywalker said. 

“Yes, sir?” Hux replied with trepidation. He already knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. 

“Great – would you bring that book to my nephew on your way out? He must have _forgotten_ it,” Mr. Skywalker continued, smiling gently. Hux wondered if his seemingly never ending patience would ever run out. It was almost unnatural, in Hux’s opinion.

Hux resisted the urge to sigh aloud. It wasn’t as if Ren was actually reading this book anyways, he thought bitterly. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to help,” Hux lied, “But I don’t know where he would be right now, and I have to walk home before it starts to rain.” Chasing Ren around the school was not part of Hux’s plan for this evening, good recommendation letter or not. 

“Why don’t you check the parking lot? He’s probably out there having a cigarette with that old truck of his, though god knows how many times his mother has tried to get him to stop that nasty habit...he used to be such a good boy...” Mr. Skywalker lamented. 

Hux could see no way out of it without outright refusing. And he certainly didn’t want to stick around to listen to the _Solo-Organa family drama_ , so soon he found himself walking out into the school parking lot, a place he normally avoided, with Kylo Ren’s grubby copy of the book club novel tightly gripped in one hand. 

Sure enough, Hux spotted Ren seated on the hood of a rusty old pick-up truck, cigarette in hand and looking as if he hated everything. Though admittedly Hux was beginning to wonder if that was just Ren’s permanent attitude after seeing him at the club these past few weeks. 

Hux approached the truck slowly, wrinkling his nose at the smell of Ren’s cheap cigarettes. “Ren,” he began. 

Ren looked up, his dark brow furrowing upon spotting Hux, “Don’t you have piles of homework to be doing, teachers to be sucking up to?”

Hux narrowed his eyes, biting out, “I’m just here to return your filthy book like the teacher asked, then you can get back to smoking your cheap cigarettes in peace.” 

“So you agree you were already _sucking up_ to him then? I’m surprised you would rumple up your pristine little uniform, though anything for that A+, right?” Ren teased, blowing smoke in Hux’s direction.

Hux coughed as the acrid smoke filled his lungs, glaring through watering eyes as he asked, “What on earth does returning a book have to do with the state of my uniform?” All that nicotine must have fried Ren’s brain cells, Hux thought to himself.

Ren barked a laugh at that, butting his cigarette out and throwing it on the pavement beside Hux’s shoes. “Seriously?” Ren smirked, making some sort of obscene gesture involving his hand and his tongue on the inside of his mouth, “You know, a little blowjob for extra credit?” 

Hux stiffened, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as what Ren was implying finally clicked in his mind. “I resent the implication that I would need to perform…sexual favours...for a better grade, you imbecile! As if someone with my grades would need to debase themselves that way!” 

“‘ _Sexual favours._ ’”, Ren parroted, “Listen to yourself, you could barely get that out! Though, honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t realize what I meant, what with that stick so far up your ass it must have taken your virginity years ago!” 

Hux clenched his fist on the strap of his bookbag. He needed to calm down and not show Ren he was affecting him, he chastised himself. Usually, he was better at keeping his composure than this, but something about Ren made that very difficult. 

“Look, I don’t have time to sit around and listen to your vulgar accusations, Ren.” Hux bit out finally.

“Of course not,” Ren replied. It was as if he could sense how angry Hux was or as if he thought he had won something. It was then that Hux cursed his pale complexion, which he was sure was as red as a tomato right now with his anger and embarrassment at Ren’s teasing. It had surely given him away.

“Give me the fucking book and run along home to do your homework then, little bookworm.” Ren smirked.

Hux stepped forward, slamming the novel into one of Ren’s stupidly oversized hands. “Take your stupid book, you overgrown idiot! And don’t ever call me that again.”

He turned on his heel and most assuredly _did not_ storm off to go do his homework. 

Hux could hear the sound of Ren’s laughter following him out of the parking lot. 

Hux was _not_ looking forward to next week’s book club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some visual inspirations for this story that I googled while writing:
> 
> Kylo's hair style in the second meeting, (that Hux is pretending not to like),[is inspired by this on-set photo of Adam Driver that is the cutest thing ever!](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4c136fdf8c2725d44fa2e489cf307ff7/tumblr_o4v593YbhR1v58loio1_500.jpg) I think it goes well with high school troublemaker Kylo. Haha.
> 
> [And this is a photo of what I imagined Kylo's pants with that chains and boots that annoy Hux because they aren't regulation would look like](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M00/73/3D/rBVaGlYjkwaAPotZAAbT375AFC0205.jpg). I remember these chains being a big thing when I was in high school, and kids would get sent home for wearing them. I guess Kylo gets away with it :3
> 
> And lastly, [Their uniform looks something like this, only with a plain white shirt underneath](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/09/df/29/09df295e053856971b6ce7af4873c0d0.jpg)
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left me kudos on this weird little story. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Apologies if there's any mistakes as I proof-read my own work and may have missed something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren continues to tease Hux, there is an assignment, and a party invitation, much to Hux's disdain.

Hux thought he would never get used to the amount of students who simply didn’t understand the concept of moving out of the way in a crowded hallway. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who bothered to try and get to class on time, if all the students loitering around his locker were any indication. 

“Excuse me,” Hux bit out, pushing through a group of girls huddled around the same mirror in one of their lockers. 

As he entered the combination on the padlock to his locker, Hux became aware of someone standing next to him. 

“Hux, buddy!” said the overly cheerful voice of Poe Dameron. 

Hux sighed quietly, not turning to face the shorter dark haired boy as he switched his books for the next class. 

“Did you need something?” Hux said eventually. Somehow even after these past few weeks Dameron seemed not to understand he and Hux were not friends. 

“Do you have any plans this Friday? I came to invite you to my party! My parents are out of town for the weekend so Finn and I planned this huge thing–we got booze, music, a pool, some college girls...or boys–you know, the usual!” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I think I’ll pass,” he responded, shutting his locker door with a resounding click. 

Poe grinned, unfazed, “Think about it, buddy! I think you’d enjoy it, you know, let loose and all since you’re new around here. Anyways, invitation is still open so if you wanna come, ask anyone. They know where I live!” 

“Right,” Hux settled on. There was no way he was spending his Friday night at some raucous high school party, he thought, as he watched Poe saunter off to ask the group of girls huddled around the locker mirror to come.

...

“That was a good reading, Mitaka, I think you’re really getting a hang of this,” Mr. Skywalker said that evening at the book club meeting.  
Hux was inclined the disagree, but if he was being completely honest this entire meeting was more unpleasant than usual. Ever since their confrontation on the school parking lot last week, of which Hux _did not_ go home and seethe about in the privacy of his own room afterwards, Kylo Ren had made it his personal mission to smirk tauntingly at Hux every moment they saw each other.

Hux was beginning to think Ren was going out of his way to find him, just so he could tease him. Surely Ren had better things to do than follow Hux around. He was just being overly paranoid, Hux admitted to himself reluctantly. It was unusual someone could get to him the way Ren did and he was just being more observant of his surroundings than usual, because he was at a new school, that was all. 

As it was, Hux was barely containing his annoyance as Ren stared at him above the top of his book, making rude gestures between Mr. Skywalker and Hux in a crude reminder of last week’s confrontation.

Fortunately for Hux, Mr. Skywalker seemed completely obvious but Hux was starting to become very annoyed at Ren’s constant childish behaviour. Hux looked back down at the novel in front of him, taking a deep breath. There was no need to show Ren he was getting to him, he figured. It would only make him worse. 

Or that was what he thought, until Ren slid a long leg under his table and brushed his boot against Hux’s shoe. 

Hux looked over, frowning at Ren over the top of his book. Perhaps that had been an accident, Hux thought as he moved his feet away. 

Ren smirked, sliding his foot back into the space Hux’s had just vacated. 

Hux narrowed his eyes. That was it, he thought angrily. He wasn’t just going to sit here having more and more of his space invaded because Kylo Ren was a massive child. 

“Do you _mind_ , you imbecile!” Hux hissed out, his outburst unusually loud in the now quiet room. 

Mitaka had stopped reading as he stared at Hux with wide, hurt eyes. Phasma looked up from her phone, puzzled...and oh _hell_. Everyone was looking at him like he had sprouted a pair of wings.

It was then that Hux realized that no one had seen what Ren had been doing under the desk...so it looked like he had started throwing insults at Mitaka for no reason. Hux glared at Ren, whose feet were now both safely under his own desk as if nothing had happened at all. His face was a picture of innocence...or however innocent a face like Ren’s could look, Hux thought bitterly. 

“Do you have something to add, Mr. Hux?” Mr. Skywalker said, both eyebrows raised. “I was under the impression you had already finished reading your part for today?”

Hux watched the muscle in Ren’s stupid face twitch with the effort of not laughing. He would pay for this, Hux decided. 

“Apologies,” Hux responded calmly, “please continue with your _thrilling_ rendition of the starship battle, Mitaka.” 

Mitaka stared at Hux, his pale hands shaking around the novel. Ren smirked, his eyes darting between the two and making no effort to hide his amusement.

Mr. Skywalker sighed. “You know what, that’s it for the day. But before you all leave, I’d like to address something. It seems like a lot of you aren’t getting along too well. I’ve talked with the Principal, and we’ve come up with an idea to help remedy that. 

Hux turned to look at Mr. Skywalker. It was bad enough they all had to be here after school, now they had to all be _friends_? 

“This actually comes at a good time,” Mr. Skywalker continued, “As I won’t be able to make it to next week’s meeting. But I still want you all to read the next chapter so we don’t fall behind. That being said, I’m going to put you into pairs to finish reading this chapter aloud.” 

Hux barely resisted the urge to groan aloud. Group work was the bane of his existence in every class. Hux hated having to rely on someone else in order to ensure his own success. 

“Now,” Mr. Skywalker said, “I think, Phasma, you can help Mr. Mitaka work on his reading voice, so you two will be together.”

Hux did not like where he was going with this.  
“And of course, as you seem to already know each other, I want you and Hux to work together,” Mr. Skywalker said to his nephew, “Perhaps Mr. Hux will have more luck getting you to read aloud than I do,”

“I have better things to do after school, so no.” Ren replied petulantly.

Hux agreed silently, though he was surprised Ren wasn’t using this as an opportunity to annoy him more without the supervision of his uncle to hold him back. 

“I can read the chapter alone,” Hux offered, seeing a way out of this awful situation. 

Mr. Skywalker frowned, “Nice try, Hux, but the point of this book club is to read _together_. There’s no point of you’re just reading it alone.”

“I can join with Mitaka and Phasma, then,” Hux reasoned. It would still be annoying, but they were more tolerable than Ren. 

“I’d like you to work with Ben,” Mr. Skywalker insisted, turning to face his nephew, “And you will work with Hux. If you don’t, your mother has made it clear to me that the _visit_ you have planned won’t be happening this month…” 

“You and Leia _always_ hold that shit over my head!” Ren growled.

Hux wondered what on earth they were going on about, but he hoped Ren’s outburst would get him out of having to meet up to read the book. He smirked at Ren across the table. Maybe Ren’s little temper could be useful after all. 

“Well, if you were a little more cooperative, we wouldn’t have to bribe you with this,” Mr. Skywalker said with finality.

Ren tensed, glaring, but seemed to deflate eventually as he breathed out deeply through his nose. “Fine, then”, he bit out finally.

Hux raised both eyebrows in surprise. Whatever they were bribing him with was evidently rather effective, if it actually got Ren to calm down. Unfortunately, that also meant they couldn’t get out of this, Hux realized with slowly growing dread.

“Good, then you’ll be meeting up with Mr. Hux to read the next chapter and discuss what happened, and yes, I _will_ be checking.” Mr. Skywalker smiled calmly, pleased. 

Hux set his book down, breathing out slowly to calm himself. Mr. Skywalker’s smile was starting to annoy him. Maybe being irritating ran in their family, Hux thought bitterly.

...

Hux got through most of the rest of the week without incident. What was even better is Hux had seen less of Ren than usual. The idea that they had yet to meet up after school loomed over his head, and by Friday Hux figured he couldn’t delay it any longer. He might as well bite the bullet, so to speak, and deal with this so he could spend the rest of his weekend studying in peace.

Hux packed up his bookbag for the weekend, shutting his locker and heading out to the back parking lot where he knew Ren usually hung out, brooding and smoking. 

As expected, Hux spotted Ren seated on the edge of the the curb, cell phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked up at Hux’s approach, flipping his messy curls out of his eyes. 

“If it isn’t our resident bookworm...” Ren began.

“Let’s just cut to the chase,” Hux interrupted, “I want to get this book reading assignment over with, are you available right now?”

Ren grimaced, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his too-tight pants, “You want to read the fucking book on a Friday night?” 

“Yes. I would rather get this out of the way, so I can spend the weekend doing more productive things,” Hux reasoned, gripping the strap of his bag. He could try to be civil long enough for them to get this over with. Surely it wouldn’t take very long to read this chapter, especially if _he_ did most of the reading.

Ren seemed to think this over, before smirking, “Whatever, let’s go then. Lucky for you, you caught me in a good mood today.” 

Hux rolled his eyes and said, “As theatrical as ever, Ren. Where do you want to do this?”

Hux was surprised at Ren’s cooperation. He had expected more of a tantrum, if he was being honest, but he didn’t think too much of it, as it was working in his favour then. 

Ren stood then, unfolding his long body from the curb. The metal chain on his pants clinked against the sidewalk with the movement. Hux eyed it with disdain but said nothing. 

“Let’s go to my place, then,” Ren said, “it’s close, and I don’t have my truck right now, because my father is a dick, and I’m not walking all the way to wherever the fuck you live.”

“Fine,” Hux agreed, not sure if he would’ve wanted to sit in that piece of junk Ren called a truck anyways.

“Unless you have some fancy car hiding somewhere?” Ren asked, stubbing out his cigarette with a booted foot.

“No. I walk to school,” Hux replied, “I stopped taking the school bus after I realized how loud and obnoxious everyone here is,” 

Hux wasn’t sure why he was telling Ren this, as he wasn’t usually the type to make small talk, much less with someone like Kylo Ren.

Ren snorted, sliding his backpack over his shoulders, “Figures you would be a bus snob. Come on then, it’s this way.”  
Hux narrowed his eyes, watching Ren turn and walk away towards the school exit.

“I’m not a bus snob, I just dislike everyone on the school bus.” Hux argued, stepping forward to catch up with Ren’s long-legged strides. 

Ren turned to face him, raising an amused eyebrow, “Right, of course. You’re the first person I’ve heard that would literally rather walk for ages then take a bus because he thinks he’s better than everyone,” 

“You’re the one to talk, you have a car and glare at everyone in your general vicinity,” Hux said. He didn’t hate _everyone_...just everyone on their bus. 

“Don’t have the truck anymore,” Ren groused. 

“What, did mommy and daddy take it away because you threw a chair in a hissy fit?” Hux taunted. 

Ren glowered, his lips forming a pout that answered Hux’s question.

“Well, I was actually kidding. But somehow I’m not surprised, if that fit you threw the in cafeteria was any indication” Hux said, amused. Of course, Hux thought, why had he suspected otherwise. This was Kylo Ren, after all. 

“You caught me on a bad day,” Ren growled, “But, whatever. You survived, right?” 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Obviously. It takes more than some childish posturing to scare me off.”

...

The rest of the walk to Ren’s house had been surprisingly civil, at least for them, Hux thought as they approached a large white brick house a few minutes later. It was really quite close, and Hux wondered why Ren even bothered driving at all if he lived literally minutes away from the school. The only car in the driveway was Ren’s battered old truck. Hux figured Ren’s parents must still be at work, which suited him just fine. Having to come here was awkward enough, so he would rather not have to suffer through small talk with Ren’s parents.

“Hope you don’t mind dogs. Well if you, do, too bad I guess, our dog likes everyone.” Ren said, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. He kicked off his boots lazily. 

Hux followed, and barely had time to process that thought before he was barreled into by a huge slobbering form covered in thick brown fur. 

Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust, pushing the dog away from him as it attempted to lick at his face, “You could barely call this monstrosity a dog, Ren. It’s practically a bear.” 

Ren stepped forward, grabbing the dog’s collar to pull it back gently from Hux, “Not a dog person, then? Somehow I’m not surprised, you seem like a prissy little cat most of the time, always turning your nose up at everybody.” he said. 

Hux rolled his eyes at the comparison. “As if I’ve never heard that one before, you moron. Let’s just get this reading over with,” he replied, brushing the dog’s hair off of his uniform pants. 

“All work and no play,” Ren teased, ushering the dog away and heading up the stairs. 

Hux slid off his shoes, lining them up neatly beside Ren’s boots, which were haphazardly strewn on the mat beside the door. Hux resisted the urge to straighten them. 

As they went up the stairs, Hux examined the family portraits hung up on the wall beside the staircase. There was Ren, smiling awkwardly between who Hux assumed was his father, and Principal Organa, his hair much shorter and much lighter, exposing his large ears. Hux snorted in amusement. 

Ren turned at the sound, narrowing his eyes, “Oh–come on, don’t look at those stupid things,” he groused.

“Apologies, but do you _actually_ dye you hair? It’s lighter in these photos.” Hux said, smirking. He decided coming here wasn’t a complete waste of a Friday night, if he got to view Ren’s embarrassing childhood photos. 

“What of it,” Ren bit out, a light dusting of red suddenly appearing across his cheeks, “A lot of people do it, you know.” 

Hux took a moment to amuse himself with the thought of Kylo Ren sitting around in rubber gloves, painting black dye into his hair. Somehow, he seemed less the angry, intimidating figure who had confronted him in the cafeteria when he pictured him that way. Not that he was ever intimated, Hux corrected himself. 

“Come on, my room is this way if you’ve finished laughing at my expense.” Ren sighed, looking away. 

“Hardly, but let’s go then,” Hux replied, following Ren into his room. 

Ren walked in, slouching over to the unmade bed and pulling out his laptop. “Sit wherever, I don’t care,” he said. 

Hux looked around the room, wrinkling his nose at the faint smell of smoke mixed with what he assumed was Ren’s aftershave. The walls were a mess of posters of bands Hux didn’t recognize, but what remained visible of the walls were black. Dark clothes and other accessories like the chains Ren wore on his pants were strewn about everywhere. 

The entire room was dark, as the one window was covered by a thick curtain. Above that was a large red sword mounted on the wall, which was one of the only spots of colour in the room besides black. Hux examined it curiously. Where had Ren found something like that?

In the opposite corner was a large television with several game consoles underneath, as well as an expensive stereo system. A pile of CDs and video games teetered crookedly on the desk. How on earth did Ren get anything done in this mess?

Hux decided this bedroom was suitably melodramatic, like Ren himself. He approached the crowded desk beside the bed, pulling out the rolling chair and sitting down. He set his book bag on only free corner of the desk. 

Ren looked up from his computer, watching Hux examine his room, “Does my room meet your standards, then, your highness?”

Hux rolled his eyes in response, turning to face Ren. “Hardly. This place is a mess, though I don’t know how I expected otherwise from you.” 

“It’s all business with you, isn’t it? You wouldn’t know fun if it hit you right between the eyes.” Ren said sarcastically, closing the laptop and turning to face Hux. “I bet _your_ room is just filled with colour-coded notes and textbooks and like, the robot charging station where you sleep at night.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at Ren’s insinuations. If Ren thought he could upset him with these insults, he was wrong. Hux had heard it all before anyways.

“Just because my room isn’t the ‘procrastinator’s dark paradise’ doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun, Ren, and besides, it’s not like I came here to have fun with you. I came here to read this book and go home. It’s not like we’re friends or something.” Hux said. 

“I never said that,” Ren replied, “But it’s a Friday night, you _could_ live a little every once in awhile.” 

“And how exactly do you suggest I do that, Ren?” Hux said. 

This was getting ridiculous, Hux thought to himself. Ren was just procrastinating because he didn’t want to read the book. Why had he even agreed to bringing Hux all the way here if he was just going to beat around the bush instead of doing what they came to do?

Ren smirked suddenly, pulling out his phone to check the time. “Well, _I_ have no intention of sitting around here all night reading this book with you. I’m sure you’ve heard by now that Poe Dameron is holding a house party tonight.” 

Hux did not like where this was going. 

“Yes, he tried to invite me the other day. I declined, of course.” Hux said.

Ren rolled his eyes, “Of course you did, _fun police_. Lucky for you, I wasn’t invited at all, so we’re going to crash it tonight.” 

Hux raised both eyebrows. “ _We_? Excuse me, Ren, but I don’t believe I agreed to go with you, and besides, I hate parties.” 

“Have you ever even _been_ to a party?” Ren asked. Hux could tell by his expression that he already knew the answer to that question. 

“No. Though by the looks of it, neither have you, if even Dameron won’t invite you to one,” Hux said tauntingly, “I saw him invite literally everyone in the hallway near my locker, so he must really hate you,” 

Ren frowned at that, “It’s not like I wanted to be invited to his stupid party, asshole. But I don’t have my truck to go anywhere far, and why should I have to spend my night alone here with you reading this fucking book like some loser?” 

“Because that’s what you agreed to do? Sounds to me like you’re just bitter Dameron didn’t invite you.” Hux said.

“Whatever,” Ren argued, reddening slightly. “You coming with me or not? I know Poe pisses you off too, I saw him trying to talk to you one time and you looked like you swallowed a lemon,”

Hux sighed, “Look, whether or not I dislike Poe Dameron doesn’t matter. I don’t want to go to his party, I want us to read this book so I can get my extra credit, you idiot.” 

Ren smirked, “Well, looks like we’re at an impasse then. I’m not reading this book tonight, I’m going to crash Poe’s party. You can either come along, or sit here reading this book alone, then look bad in front of my uncle when he finds out we didn’t do the assignment properly.”

Hux groaned inwardly. Why was nothing ever easy with Kylo Ren?

“If I agree to go to this party with you, then you _will_ read this book with me afterwards,” Hux demanded, “I’m not ruining my chances at a good recommendation letter because of you’re mad you don’t get invited to house parties, Ren.” 

“ _Okay_ ,” Ren said, his dark brows pulling together in a slight pout, “We’ll read the fucking book after. Now are you coming or not?” 

“Fine, I’ll come to Dameron’s party with you,” Hux agreed with trepidation as he watched Ren’s eyes light up mischievously.

Hux was going to regret this, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, here is some photo inspiration I googled while writing: 
> 
> 1\. [Han, Leia and Kylo's dog ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fe/c0/a6/fec0a67771f881fbee6236ada5c222d3.jpg) I tried to find a big brown dog that reminded me of Chewie, haha.
> 
> 2\. [I'm sure we've all seen the family portrait Hux laughs at](http://0.media.dorkly.cvcdn.com/24/90/fe64dd24c32f31a433079187f846e501.jpg), though I imagine Kylo with lighter hair to match his parents here for the purposes of this chapter. The idea of Kylo dyeing his hair black amuses me greatly.
> 
> 3\. [Kylo's bedroom??](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c8/2b/fc/c82bfc0ef3a017447b7bced4b061cb61.jpg) Just kidding, but I pictured it probably something like this, with band posters everywhere. I just laughed because of the Darth Vader/Anakin bedspread lol
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was hopefully not too dialogue-heavy, but the boys' banter is just so much fun to write. 
> 
> Hopefully soon they will start to get along without having to bribe each other. Poor Kylo probably doesn't know how else to make friends haha
> 
> Next chapter: Kylux crashing Poe Dameron's party


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's house party aka Hux gets a new outfit and there is punch...and punching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, commenting and giving kudos on this silly thing. I enjoy writing this so much so I'm glad you all like it so far. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, it's con season around here so I have less time to write as usual. Please enjoy a slightly longer chapter to make up for it.
> 
> FYI, the links in the chapter don't open in a new table by themselves, so I would suggest manually doing that if you don't want to lose your place while reading :)

_How many black clothes did Kylo Ren own_ , Hux thought to himself with exasperation as he watched Ren dig around in his closet.

Hux had been sitting at Ren’s desk for the past ten minutes as he displaced what seemed to be the entire contents of his wardrobe all over the already disastrous bedroom floor. 

“For someone who said he doesn’t care about Dameron’s party,” Hux began, “You are spending a long time deciding what to wear.” 

“I don’t care about his party,” Ren huffed, “But I _do_ care about not showing up in my school uniform, which is more than we can say for you,” 

Hux raised both eyebrows. “What you wear to school is barely considered a uniform, Ren, so I really doubt it would make much of a difference. Besides the blazer, nothing you wear is even remotely regulation–it’s an eyesore.” 

“I’m surprised you noticed, considering you seem to turn tail the second you see me coming down the hallway lately,” Ren mused, shoving aside a few more hangers and digging around in the back of the closet. 

“I do not _hide_ when I see you,” Hux replied, “I don’t hide from anything. I just don’t want to have my eyes assaulted by your failure to follow the dress code,” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. I bet you wear your perfect ‘regulation’ uniform on the weekend too. I bet you even sleep in it,” Ren said. 

“Just because I don’t wear chains on my pants and don't have an aversion to buttoning anything up all the way doesn’t mean I don’t have clothes outside of my uniform,” Hux retorted. 

“Oh yeah?,” Ren said, reaching deeper into the closet and tugging something off of the hanger, “Prove it.” 

Hux nearly flinched, but at the last minute he managed to catch the heavy swathe of black fabric being tossed directly at his face. 

“Ren!” Hux huffed indignantly. 

“I’m not showing up to this party with you dressed in a fucking preppy uniform, so put that on.” Ren said. 

“Dear god, Ren, I’m not wearing your clothing,” Hux argued. 

Hux wasn’t particularly thrilled to have to wear his uniform to a house party, but he figured it would look even worse if he showed up in Ren’s clothes.

“Just look at it. No one will know it’s _mine_ ,” Ren insisted, “I would never wear this stuck-up looking shit. It’s just something my mom bought me because she hates the way I dress, so you might as well have it,”

Hux looked down at the [pieces of clothing in his hands](http://afashiony.com/2016/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/wpid-Formal-Shirt-For-Men-Design-2015-2016-7.jpg), unfolding them to see a black button up with thin white detailing around the collar and cuffs and a pair of black jeans that looked much too small to fit Ren.

“She also apparently can’t tell your size,” Hux said. 

“They were from when I was younger, and skinnier,” Ren teased, “You’ll still look like a prick, but at least it’s not as bad as the uniform, I guess.” 

“Well, I suppose this isn’t completely awful,” Hux relented, rolling his eyes at Ren’s underhanded insults, “But you better hurry up and pick something for yourself. We still have to get back and read the book after this, don’t forget. I’m going to go get changed in the bathroom, so you better be dressed by the time I get back.” 

“Fine, just relax for three seconds,” Ren huffed as Hux left the room to do just that.

...

These clothes _were_ actually something he might wear, Hux decided as he examined his reflection in the mirror of Ren’s bathroom, but hell if he was going to let Ren know that.

He’d only had to roll the cuffs of the pants once to compensate for their difference in height, and the shirt fit well enough once he’d buttoned it up and tucked it in, enhancing the trim line of his torso. The stark black of the shirt and pants made his already pale complexion look even more pale, but there wasn’t much to be done for that, Hux figured. Overall, it could certainly be worse, and it looked nothing like anything the other boy would usually wear. No one would know that he’d borrowed Ren’s clothing, fortunately. It was bad enough Hux had to arrive at this party with Kylo Ren, the last thing he needed was everyone thinking they had reason to swap clothing. 

“Are you finished pulling the stick out of your ass yet, then?” Ren called from the bedroom, interrupting Hux’s musings.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Hux retorted, opening the door and coming back into the room. He paused when he saw Ren. 

Ren stood in the middle of the room, dressed in...well, Hux wasn’t entirely sure what to call it. [He wore a long, flowing hooded sweater](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/281683715304-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) over a tight white shirt and dark ripped jeans that hugged his long legs. Various necklaces hung around his neck. Ren had also pulled the [top of his hair in the braids](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4c136fdf8c2725d44fa2e489cf307ff7/tumblr_o4v593YbhR1v58loio1_500.jpg) from the other day again. It was a little dramatic, but Hux supposed dramatic suited Ren in this specific instance...though he would rather die than admit that to Ren. He was cocky enough without Hux admitting he thought his clothing choice was satisfactory this _one_ time.

“Finished staring yet, then?” Ren asked, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the desk and shoving them into the pocket of his jeans. 

“I wasn’t staring,” Hux said, even though that’s exactly what he had just been doing. Damn Kylo Ren to hell and Dameron’s party with it for putting him in this situation. 

“Sure,” Ren said, his eyes slowly darting down to Hux’s clothing then back up to his face, “You look a little less stuck up than usual, I guess. You ready to go then?” 

“ _I_ was ready ages ago. You’re the one that insisted on this charade, Ren.” Hux bit out, not sure what to do with the feeling of Ren’s gaze running over his body. He broke eye contact, moving past Ren to grab his satchel off the desk. 

“You’ll be thankful when someone doesn’t dunk you in the pool for wearing a uniform to the party,” Ren said blithely. 

No one would dunk him _anywhere_ if they had just stayed in and read the book like originally planned, Hux thought bitterly as he followed Ren outside.

...

“This is a stupid idea,” Hux began as he followed Ren up the stone steps leading to Dameron’s house. The sounds of dance music, people splashing around in the pool, and loud laughter could be heard easily up the street on their walk in. Hux was already sure he would have a headache soon enough.

“You weren’t even invited, and you expect to walk through Dameron’s front door like nothing happened?” he continued as they approached the door. 

“I have a plan,” Ren replied, throwing his cigarette butt into the potted plant on the patio, “You got invited, so you will tell him I’m your guest,” 

Hux wrinkled his nose at the thought. It was bad enough he had to be here at all, now he had to act as if he and Ren were friends? 

“I have half a mind to just go in myself and leave you out here for causing me all this trouble just to read a book,” Hux bit out, reaching out to ring the doorbell. As they waited, he noticed Ren move behind him in his peripherals and rolled his eyes. As if Poe wouldn’t be able to see his overgrown body over Hux’s.

Loud footsteps and laughter sounded from inside, and the door swung open to reveal a grinning Poe Dameron, beer in hand.

“Hux!” Dameron yelled over the music, “Glad you came, the fun is just starting to pick up!” 

“Hello,” Hux said, then added vindictively, “I hope you don’t mind I brought a guest. Though he can certainly leave if that’s a problem,” 

“Ah...Kylo,” Poe said, his ever present grin falling slightly as he noticed Ren looming behind Hux. “I didn’t realize you would bring _him_ , but I guess it’s okay if he’s with you...just do me a favour make sure he doesn’t break shit, my parents will kill me,” 

“I won’t, if you don’t do anything to deserve it,” Ren bristled. 

Hux resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Ren wanted to come here, and now he was threatening Dameron before they even got inside?

“ _Really_ , asshole?” Dameron said, raising both eyebrows in disbelief. Hux snorted. For once he was on Dameron’s side. 

Fortunately, they were saved from any further confrontation by a shout of, “ _Poe! Get over here, man! We’re playing beer pong and I need you on my team!_ ” 

“Duty calls! Come on in, then, drinks are in the kitchen, pool’s in the backyard, bathroom’s upstairs, stay out of the basement. If you need anything else, you can come find me,” Dameron said, heading off to whoever had called for him. 

“Well done, Ren,” Hux said, watching Dameron’s retreating form. 

“What?” Ren asked, “He pisses me off,” 

“Well _you_ piss me off, and you don’t see me threatening to destroy your house when I’m a guest in it,” Hux replied. 

“Whatever, prick,” Ren retorted, “Let’s go to the kitchen. You could use a drink, or 20.” 

“I don’t drink,” Hux replied, but he followed Ren to the kitchen anyways. 

Being around Ren had its advantages, Hux observed. Most of the other people here were staring at the pair of them, which Hux assumed was intimidation as a result of Ren’s usually volatile temperament. Perhaps he could get through this night with minimal social interaction with his drunk classmates. 

“Is there anything in there that doesn’t have alcohol in it?” Hux wondered aloud as he watched Ren dig around in the fridge for a beer. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well drink something, Hux decided. 

“Hi, Kylo. And uh...Hi Hux,” said someone’s meek voice to Hux’s right. Hux turned and saw Mitaka from the book club entering the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of what seemed to be fruit punch from a large bowl on the counter. 

“Hello, Mitaka,” Hux replied, taking pity on him when he thought back to the other day in the book club, when he had seemingly yelled at Mitaka for no reason. He wasn’t completely heartless, though Mitaka usually annoyed him.

“Ah, right!” Mitaka said, his eyes wide. “I came here with Phasma, but I don’t know where she’s run off to...probably to talk to her friends on track team,” 

“Right,” Hux said. Small talk was awful, in Hux’s opinion, and Ren was no help as he drank down his beer in large swallows. He turned to pour himself some of the punch Mitaka had tried. It was sweet, but Hux was sure it tasted better than the alcohol everyone else was pouring down their throats. 

“This beer tastes like shit,” Ren said, “I’m gonna go look in the basement, where I know Dameron hides the good stuff,”

He was going to make himself sick, Hux thought, as he watched Ren storm off, ignoring his cousin’s greeting on the way to the basement. 

“So….uh, this week’s chapter,” Mitaka continued awkwardly now that they were alone. 

“I haven’t read it,” Hux said, “Though I’m sure I’m not missing much. I’d just rather get it over with, yet here I am, stuck at this party with Kylo Ren for company,” 

“Stuck at this–oh, you mean didn’t _want_ to come with him?” Mitaka asked, “But I thought you two…” 

Hux raised an eyebrow, taking another swallow of the punch, “What?”

“N-Nevermind!” Mitaka said, eyes wide. 

Now Hux was curious. “No, what is it? Tell me,” he demanded. 

“Well, I uh...you guys aren’t together then?” Mitaka replied nervously, fiddling with the solo cup in his hands. 

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Hux bit out, his eyes narrowing at Mitaka. He was suddenly glad Ren wasn’t here to hear this. The other boy hardly needed more ammunition to tease him with as it was. 

“W-Well, you guys are always staring at each other in class, at book club, and the other day you guys were playing footsie under the desk. And you came to the party together? So when Mr. Skywalker said you two knew each other already, I just assumed….” Mitaka said. 

“We were not playing ‘footsie’, and we do not _stare_ at each other,” Hux huffed, “Did you not see him practically assault me in the cafeteria for sitting at his table?” 

“Honest mistake!” Mitaka said defensively, raising both hands in surrender, “Last time someone sat at Ren’s table he practically put them in the hospital, but he just let you go after standing really close to you for a couple of seconds. Also...he sits next to you pretty quietly and stares a lot in book club instead of causing a big scene like in class. I guess everybody just thought your bickering was like, weird flirting or something? Phasma told me Kylo has always been a little weird, even before we transferred here.” 

“ _Everybody_?” Hux said, seething. 

“Um...but yeah, I see we were mistaken, so nevermind,” Mitaka said nervously as he noticed Hux’s darkening expression. “I’m just….gonna go find Phasma after all! See you at club on Monday!” 

Hux barely registered him leave, angrily gulping down the rest of the punch in his glass and refiling it as he went over what Mitaka had just revealed.

Other people besides this idiot thought he and Ren were an item? What the hell was wrong with everyone else in this school? That must have been why Dameron had let Ren is so easily earlier when he saw they had come together, Hux realized as he replayed the scene in his mind.

More importantly, why would _he_ ever be interested in a petulant child like Kylo Ren, Hux thought, reddening silently in embarrassment beside the slowly dwindling punch bowl and narrowing his eyes at everyone who entered to grab more beer. _Traitors, the whole lot of them_.

Kylo Ren was a no-good troublemaker who had to bribe Hux into coming to a party with him. There was no way Hux would be interested in someone like that–he was only here because he and Ren needed to read the next chapter, and that was all.

...

It was very warm in here, Hux thought sluggishly as he made his way through the crowds of party guests. Very warm, and very loud, and _why was everyone in his way tonight_ , Hux wondered as he bumped into what seemed like the tenth person in the last few minutes on his way outside to the backyard. He needed some fresh air before he suffocated.

Hux pushed through more people who kept crashing into him out of nowhere, gripping the door frame to the backyard patio to steady himself. The loud music and warm air must be making him a little clumsy, Hux realized as he stumbled down the steps into the fresh air of the backyard, narrowly avoiding being splashed by someone jumping into Dameron’s pool. 

He walked over to one of the patio benches and slumped into it. Hux pushed back some of the hair that had fallen loose from its neat style as he enjoyed the feeling of the cool air on his skin. He frowned as the movement caused more hair to fall out of place instead of fixing the problem. 

“There you are,” Someone said suddenly, and Hux looked up, the movement making his head swim. 

It was Ren. Idiot Ren, who had left him alone with Mitaka...who was also stupid because he thought they were dating.

“Ren, you left me with Mitaka, and he’s an idiot” Hux said.

“Guess you finally decided to take that stick out of your ass after all and have some fun, huh? I’ve been missing a while,” Ren said as sat next to him, his voice tinged with amusement. 

“It’s really hot here, so I drank a lot of punch, but now it’s even hotter out here... and everyone keeps crashing into me, because they’re too drunk to walk straight. This party is awful,” Hux ranted, his fingers sliding around as he tried to loosen the collar of his shirt. 

“Somehow, I think it’s not _them_ who’s too drunk to walk straight,” Ren teased, “I should’ve known you’d be a lightweight though–skinny little thing like you,” 

“Lightweight? I only drank juice,” he argued, “And I’m not skinny, I fit into your clothes, you know...” 

“You just drank–” Ren began, smirking, “Fuck, are you serious? You thought that was only _juice_? There was booze in that punch, who puts out actual juice at a house party?”

 _Oh_ , well that explained a lot, Hux thought dizzily as he gave up on the shirt collar and let his hands fall into his lap dejectedly. Ren’s stupid shirt must be defective, Hux realized. 

“Ren, I think you should know that your shirt is _defective_ ,” Hux said. 

“My shirt isn’t defective, _you_ are,” Ren huffed, “Let me do it, before you break something.”

Suddenly, Ren leaned in to undo the first button of the borrowed shirt, and Hux looked down, his brow furrowing as he watched Ren work. 

“You have big hands, Ren,” Hux blurted. 

Ren snorted, leaning back out of Hux’s space and reaching for his own discarded drink.

“I have big everything, and you’re drunk,” Ren replied, as he took a swallow of his drink. He finished the bottle, tossing it off behind some bushes afterwards. 

He was maybe a little drunk, Hux admitted to himself, as his eyes traced the bob of Ren’s adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

“Maybe a little,” Hux admitted. 

“You’re a little bit less of a snob like this, I think,” Ren smirked. “Maybe you should drink more often,” 

“I think not–” Hux began, but jumped in surprise when suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the entryway as the patio door slammed open and Dameron stepped outside with Finn flanking him. Rey trailed behind them, looking exasperated. 

“What the fuck did you do, Kylo, you asshole!” Dameron shouted.

Hux raised both eyebrows in surprise as Dameron and his posse approached them. 

Ren stiffened, turning to glare at the group.

“What the fuck is it, Dameron?” Ren huffed, “Can’t you see I’m trying to have a conversation here?” 

“Don’t play dumb with us, Kylo,” Finn said, “We know you did it,” 

“Surprisingly enough, my talents don’t include mind reading,” Ren drawled, “So you’ll have to let me in on what you think I did,”

Dameron narrowed his eyes in frustration. Hux thought the effect was somewhat dimmed by the fact that he was swaying on his feet slightly, not that he thought Dameron was particularly intimidating to begin with.

“You broke into my parent’s liquor cabinet and stole from them! You _literally_ broke in! There’s glass all over the floor–my dog could’ve cut herself! And not to mention how pissed my parents will be!” Dameron ranted angrily. 

“I didn’t break shit,” Ren argued, “It’s not _my_ problem you can’t control your guests!”

“Kylo, you’re the only one who would’ve known where it was, from when we used to hang around here as kids…” Rey said, frowning.

“Yeah,” said Finn, “And we all know how much you just love destroying people’s stuff! You’re always doing it!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean, you piece of shit,” Ren growled. 

“It means we know you’re totally off the rails, so we know you did it,” Dameron said, “And don’t you dare insult Finn, he didn’t do anything to you!” 

Hux snorted in amusement. This entire situation was rather funny to him, especially in his inebriated state. 

“And _you_ ,” Poe said, pointing an accusatory finger in Hux’s direction, “Said you would watch him, and look what he goes and does! You’re no better than he is!”

“Excuse me–” Hux began, wrinkling his nose in disdain.

“Back _off_ , Dameron,” Ren interrupted, stepping forward into Dameron’s space, “Just because we used to hang out as kids doesn’t mean you get to pretend you know all about me and accuse me of shit I didn’t do!” 

“Look, maybe we all need to just take a step back for a second,” Rey said, gripping Dameron’s arm. “You know how he is, but maybe it was an accident, then, Poe? Why don’t you apologize, Kylo, and we can clean it up...” 

“Fuck off! Now _you_ better fucking apologize before I make you sorry!” Ren growled.

“I’m not saying sorry, I know what you did, freak!” Dameron retorted.

“What did you just call me?” Ren snarled, his eyes flashing with rage. 

“I said you’re a _freak_ ,” Dameron yelled, and that was it. 

Hux felt as if he was watching the entire scene in slow motion as Ren darted forward to punch Dameron. The force of the blow sent him stumbling back into Finn’s arms, and blood spurted from his nose in rivulets. 

It was chaos from then on. Hux watched as Poe righted himself from Finn’s grasp and began trying to punch Ren in return and the situation quickly escalated into flurry of limbs, blood and curses as they fought each other angrily. Hux was begrudgingly impressed at Dameron’s ability to hold his own against Ren, who easily outweighed him. 

“Yeah - fight, fight!” someone yelled from across the yard as a small crowd gathered around.

Hux usually didn’t make a habit of getting into fights, but in his drunken state he decided he had better step in if he wanted Ren to get through this night in one piece. He still needed Ren to help Hux finish that chapter after all. 

“Ren, you idiot, back off before you break something,” Hux growled, stepping closer to the scuffle in an attempt to grab Ren’s arm and pull him off of Dameron. 

“You asshole, Kylo!” Poe growled, swinging his fist into Ren’’s face. Or what _would_ have been Ren’s face if he hadn’t been so drunk and Hux hadn’t just stepped into the fray. 

All Hux registered then was the coppery taste of blood and then a dull, throbbing pain as he stumbled back, ears ringing.

“Ah,” Hux groaned. Dameron had just punched _him_ by accident, Hux realized dazedly. The pain was like a bucket of ice water, and Hux suddenly felt much more sober.

“Hux, are you okay?” Hux heard, feeling a small hand on his arm as Rey approached him, eyes wide with concern. 

Hux looked up, wincing in pain and watching as Finn finally managed to pull Dameron off of a snarling Ren. Hux shrugged off Rey’s hand, embarrassed that Finn had managed to actually do something instead of getting punched in the face. 

“It’s fine!” Hux bit out, reaching up to wipe away the blood dripping sluggishly from his throbbing nose. 

“I think you should take Kylo and go, then, before this gets any worse or someone calls the cops on him _again_ ,” Rey said, turning her gaze towards Ren, who was craddling his bloodied knuckles. His chest was rising and falling with laboured breaths and his entire posture screamed _danger_ to Hux. 

Hux took a few steps forward to do just that, then stopped. It was just then, looking at Ren’s furious, hulking form that Hux suddenly realized why everyone was so wary around him. _This_ Ren looked far more menacing than the sulking figure Hux had encountered in the cafeteria on his first day. Now, Hux had no trouble believing that Ren could have choked a freshman within an inch of his life last year. 

Hux narrowed his eyes. _This_ Ren had also just gotten him punched for no reason, at a stupid party he didn’t want to attend to begin with. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this kind of situation, but Ren would pay for that at least, Hux decided. 

“Ren, you’re coming with me,” Hux eventually settled on, stepping forward the rest of the way. He risked putting a hand on Ren’s shaking shoulder. 

Ren stiffened under the touch, but he didn’t turn and idiotically punch anyone, so Hux counted that as a win. Hux came around the rest of the way, so they were facing each other. 

Ren’s eyes were glazed over and he didn’t even seem to be really seeing Hux, even though he was right in front of him. Hux furrowed his brow, setting his other hand on Ren’s forearm, shaking him slightly. 

“Ren, did you hear me?” he asked, trying to ignore the throbbing from his own nose as he examined the taller boy’s bloody face. Ren’s lip was split and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut. His nose sluggishly oozed blood. An overall gruesome sight, Hux decided as he tried to get his attention, but at least nothing looked broken.

Ren continued to simply gaze ahead, taking in short, angry puffs of air as he ground his teeth together. His hands were clenched in tight fists and Hux could see the veins popping out through the blood splatters on his skin. 

“Stop that, Ren! I said we have to leave!” Hux said sharply, putting as much authority into his voice as he could muster, given the circumstances.

Truth be told, Hux wasn’t completely sure how to handle this situation. He had never been in a fight before, not a physical one at least, and now Ren seemed to be in some sort of angry trance, when they needed to get the hell out of here before someone called the cops, or worse, that Ren or Dameron decided it was time for round two. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but we’re going. _Now_ , so come on,” Hux said, wrapping both hands around Ren’s forearm again and tugging him forward to the patio door. It was slow going at first, as Ren seemed to resist his efforts, but eventually he began to follow Hux without being forced, though he still looked dazed and angry. Hux kept a hand on his arm anyways, just in case Ren got any ideas. 

Most of the party goers stared at them both with wide eyes, giving Hux and his charge a wide berth as they exited the house and walked out into the street. 

Hux had never seen Ren this quiet before, and it was starting to unnerve him as they continued their way back to Ren’s house, Hux’s left hand an iron grip on Ren’s forearm. Hopefully Ren’s parents were home and would know what to do with him, Hux thought with trepidation. It was then Hux realized how late it was, and how there was no way he could show up at his own home like this, his nose bloody and in some other boy’s clothes, smelling of alcohol. His father would certainly be displeased, if he wasn’t already... 

This night was only getting worse and worse, Hux thought with exasperation. His bloody nose throbbed as if to agree with him. 

_And they still hadn’t read the book club chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disapproving mothers, surprisingly gentle first aid, and awkward sleep arrangements for our boys.

“How do I always seems to get into these kind of situations when you’re around, Ren?” Hux asked as he approached the driveway to the Organa-Solo household, his hand still an iron grip on Ren’s forearm. His question fell on deaf ears, though, as Ren had not said a thing the entire way home.

“Ben, did you lose your key _again_ –?” came from within as the door slowly opened to reveal Principal Organa, dressed in a casual outfit of a white hoodie and sweatpants. She raised both eyebrows in alarm as she saw them. “What’s going on here?”

Hux brushed at the bloody skin under his nose with a grimace, well aware of how they both looked right now. Covered in blood and carting back their bruised, silently furious son was not exactly Hux’s idea of impressing the school principal, Hux thought grimly.

“Your son got into a fight with Poe Dameron at a house party we were invited to, and now he won’t talk,” Hux said, resisting the urge to wince.

“Oh, Ben, not again,” Principal Organa sighed, “And...Hux. You better come in,,”

Hux stepped inside, seeing no other choice. This entire situation was awkward, and he just wanted to go home. He was starting to feel slightly queasy and his nose was killing him. 

What an awful night this was turning out to be, Hux thought as he dug around in his satchel for his phone to check if his father had tried to contact him yet. 

_0 Missed Calls_ , the screen read. Hux wondered if maybe his father wasn’t home after all, and no one had missed the fact that he hadn’t come home before his curfew tonight. 

“You weren’t even supposed to be out of the house, Ben! You’re grounded, remember, and now you’ve gone and dragged another person into it? You know Poe Dameron is a good boy, why can’t you just get along with him and Rey like you used to?” shouted Ren’s mother. 

“I haven’t been friends with that asshole for years, mom, and he deserved it for the way he was treating me!” Ren shouted back. 

Hux groaned inwardly. At least Ren was speaking again. Though maybe he prefered him mute. 

Maybe he could slip out unnoticed while they argued. Though Hux would rather not return another time before they had a chance to read the next chapter.

“No one deserves to be beat up, Ben! And did you get Hux involved too? He’s covered in blood! Hux is a good boy who doesn’t need you dragging him into fights! You had better apologize, and you’re going to offer him to spend the night! I’m not sending him home to his family like this.” Principal Organa said sternly. 

“That won’t be necessary, I can go home after we finish what we came to do,” Hux said, coming to stand beside Ren, who was steadfastly ignoring him to glare daggers at his mother. He was looking better now, Hux decided, more like his usual petulant self as opposed to the silently furious figure Hux had practically dragged home. 

“Nonsense, Hux, it’s nearly midnight. I’ll have Ben drive you home tomorrow morning,” Principal Organa said, looking him over suspiciously, “Oh, are those Ben’s clothes?” 

“Fuck, fine! Leave us alone then, mom,” Ren grumbled, turning away to stomp towards the staircase. 

“We’re not done with this discussion, Ben. There will be consequences tomorrow, when your father gets home!” Principal Organa shouted after him. 

“This is really not necessary, Mrs. Organa,” Hux said uncomfortably. “I can just go home, it’s fine. My father isn’t home anyways,” 

Principal Organa seemed to deflate tiredly as her son left the room, turning to look at Hux. “Don’t worry about it, Hux. I know my son is a handful...I’m sure none of this was your idea to begin with. Here, let me get you something for your cuts. God knows Ben won’t let me near him anymore, even when he gets into fights like this...please let him use it after you,” 

She reached into the hallway closet, pulling out a first aid kid and handing it to Hux. 

Hux nodded, glad someone was finally being logical in this house, “Okay,” he replied. 

Organa nodded, “Well, I’m going back to bed...my room is across the hallway from Ben’s if you need anything,” 

“Okay,” Hux said again, a bit awkwardly. He wasn’t used to spending the night at some else’s home, much less the home of his school’s principal. 

Hux went upstairs and opened the door to Ren’s room, only to find the boy sprawled back on his large bed.

“Lock the door after you, so that bitch won’t try and come in and tell me off again,” Ren demanded. 

“You have some nerve, Ren,” Hux scolded, shutting the door and locking it. He set the first-aid kit down on the desk, opening it and rumanging through it. 

“First you force me to go to this stupid party with you, then you leave me alone with that punch…I came here to read this book, not get punched in the face by Poe Dameron.” he continued. 

Ren got up suddenly, loping over and grabbing the first aid kid from Hux’s hands. 

“Get on the bed,” he demanded. 

“Excuse me?” Hux replied, heat rising to his face. 

Ren rolled his eyes, “Not _that_ , you idiot, get on the bed so I can look at your bloody nose,” 

“I can look at my own nose…” Hux said. 

Ren stepped forward, grabbing Hux and shoving him back lightly. “Look, it’s my fault you got punched, so just get on the bed and let me look at it,” 

Hux stumbled, sitting back on the bed to catch himself, “If that’s your version of an apology, Ren, it could use some work,” he bit out. 

Ren rolled his eyes, brushing at his own bloodied nose and kneeling in front of Hux to dig through the first aid kit. 

“Besides, you look way worse than me,” Hux said, awkwardly, suddenly acutely aware that Ren was _kneeling between his knees_. He watched Ren open a container of antiseptic wipes. 

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it, but you look as if a stiff wind would knock you over. Don’t move,” Ren said, reaching up to wipe at the blood dried under Hux’s nose and lip. His gaze was intense as he concentrated on getting Hux clean.

Hux winced slightly, but it didn’t hurt as much as he expected. Ren was capable of being gentle, after all, Hux realized, his face heating up. 

It was just that he was unused to having someone so close to him, Hux told himself as he gripped the bedsheets under him, unsure where to put his hands as Ren worked. 

“There, it’ll probably just be a bruised for a bit since you’re so pale, but it’s definitely not even busted,” Ren said, tossing the wipe into a bin under his desk and moving out from between Hux’s legs to sit on the bed next to him. “You’ll live,”

Hux let out a subtle sigh of relief, reaching up to touch at his nose gingerly. It was easier to think now that he was clean and Ren wasn’t looking at him like that. 

“So, I take it you get into fights often, then? Considering how familiar you seem to be with the clean up” Hux asked, as he watched Ren clean himself up with a wince. He needed multiple wipes to get all the blood crusted down his lip and neck. Poe Dameron had really done a number on him, but Ren seemed to be barely fazed. 

Ren shrugged, tossing the wipes in the bin and examining himself in the mirror above his dresser. “I guess. A lot of people piss me off, especially Dameron. He thinks he knows me ‘cause we used to be friends when we were kids, but he doesn’t know shit, especially now that he’s with his new buddy” 

“They did seem to be ganging up on you, though didn’t you actually go down there and steal their booze?” Hux conceded, watching as Ren dug around in his dresser again for sleep clothes. 

Ren paused, turning to glare at Hux. “Yeah, but I didn’t break it. It was unlocked, and I only took one thing. He just thinks that because I’m not like him and his preppy friends anymore, that he can call me whatever he wants and accuse me of everything that goes wrong, so I showed him,” 

Hux shrugged, figuring there was more history to the ex-childhood friends than met the eye, but he was frankly too tired and too sore to care right now. 

“Fine...he annoys me too, I guess, though I’m not sure I would’ve punched him in the face,” Hux eventually agreed, looking down to Ren’s borrowed clothing. “You’ll be lending me something to sleep in, then, if we’re really doing this. I’m not about to sleep in these,” Hux demanded.

“Obviously,” Ren scoffed, throwing a plain shirt of his over. 

Hux was ready this time, catching it easily. “And you’re sleeping on the floor,” Hux added as he headed to the washroom to change with a smirk. 

“It’s my room!” Ren growled after him. 

“You should’ve thought about that before you got me punched,” Hux called back, shutting the door behind him.

...

Hux stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only his boxers and Ren’s borrowed long-sleeved sleep shirt, which was so oversized on him that the sleeves went nearly past the tips of his fingers, and the collar was old and stretched, exposing his collarbones. It was embarrassing, Hux thought, though by Ren’s expression when he saw him, he figured that was the other boy’s goal.

“You couldn’t have found anything a little less….huge?” Hux bit out. 

Ren smirked at him from the bed, clad in a similar outfit that actually fit on him, Hux noticed bitterly. 

“Not my fault you’re so small,” Ren teased. He reached for a hair elastic wrapped around his wrist among the multiple other bracelets there, tying back the rest of his unruly curls behind his head. 

“I’m not that small, you’re just huge. We’re almost the same height,” Hux argued, examining Ren’s newly bared face, now that his hair was out of the way. He was looking a lot less gruesome now that the blood was cleaned off, at least, Hux realized as he approached the bed and started rummaging around in his satchel for the book. Maybe they could finally get this chapter done. 

“As you’ve pointed out,” Ren yawned, leaning back against the headboard and stretching. 

Hux eyed the sliver of tanned skin exposed with the movement, reddening slightly as he caught a glimpse of the flat stomach beneath as Ren’s shirt rode up. He shook his head, looking back down at his bag. He was just tired, and still drunk, probably, and that was the only reason he was getting nervous over being alone with Kylo Ren’s admittedly distracting body. 

“You had better not fall asleep before we get a chance to read this, Ren, after all the trouble you’ve just put me through.” Hux said. 

“Yes, yes, fine, I’ll stay awake,” Ren sighed, rolling his eyes and reaching for his battered copy of the book amid the mess of dvds and jewelry on his bedside table. 

“You start, then, I just can’t wait to see what happens next”, Ren drawled sarcastically. 

“Fine,” Hux agreed, crawling up the bed awkwardly over Ren’s body so he could also lean against the headboard. If was going to be stuck here, he might as well be comfortable, Hux figured as he began to read aloud.

...

“Typical Ren,” Hux muttered quietly, looking up from the book to see Ren slumped over, asleep. At least they had gotten through most of the chapter, Hux thought, setting both of their books on the floor beside the bed. He almost couldn’t blame Ren for falling asleep, as this week’s chapter was even more boring than the last.

Hux eyed Ren’s sleeping body with trepidation. There was no way he could lift him, and _he_ wasn’t about to sleep on the floor just because Ren had fallen asleep in the middle of their reading…

Hux sighed, reaching across Ren’s body to turn off the light on the table. He supposed he could share a bed just this once. It was big enough after all, even with Ren’s oversized body, Hux decided as he lay back, pulling up the bedsheets and shutting his eyes. And he was a light sleeper. He would wake up if anything weird happened. He supposed maybe they both deserved to sleep in a bed after getting punched tonight. 

Hux was just about to doze off, when suddenly, Ren’s voice rang out throughout the silent room, startling him awake.

“Hux?” Ren said, his deep voice surprisingly subdued. 

“What is it, Ren?” Hux said.

“I just wanted to say thanks, I guess.” Ren whispered.

Hux furrowed his brow, staring at the dark ceiling above them. “For what?” 

“For coming to the party with me...and bringing me back after I...freaked out. I know I’m not really myself when I get that pissed, so most people probably would have just left me there to get arrested or something, especially after getting punched like that. I kind of ruined your night, I guess.” Ren finished awkwardly. 

Hux paused, blinking up at the ceiling as processed all he had just heard. “I...you’re welcome, Ren. I suppose the evening wasn't entirely awful,” he settled on. “At least I have an excuse to finally get Dameron and his friends to leave me alone,” 

Ren barked out a quiet laugh at that. “You’re just saying that because you finally got me to read that fucking book, and my mom is blaming me for everything, not you,” he teased. 

Hux smirked. “Well, maybe. Now go to sleep before I change my mind and make you sleep on the floor, Ren.” 

“It’s my room!” Ren protested. 

Hux grinned, shutting his eyes. 

Ren was right about one thing: at least they had finally finished that book club chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, but this seemed the natural place to end the chapter for now. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux figured there was a first time for everything.

Hux woke the next morning to sudden heat draping across his body. He stiffened, opening his eyes slowly only to be faced with a swath of black fabric and a mass of messy black hair. It took him a few seconds to realize Ren must have swung an arm over him while they slept. 

His swollen nose throbbed with a dull pain, but besides that, the feeling wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. Hux squirmed out from under it anyways and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Ren with his movements. He figured it was embarrassing enough they’d had to share a bed and the last thing he wanted was Ren waking up and realizing he had draped himself along Hux’s side in the middle of the night. 

Hux wasn’t sure how to feel about the entire situation as he tiptoed around the room, gathering his things silently. He had been very solitary as a child and had never spent the night at someone else’s house before the way his classmates had, and the last time he had shared a bed with someone it had been when he was a toddler. 

The experience hadn’t been entirely terrible, Hux admitted as he changed back into his uniform and folded the borrowed clothes, but he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was in this situation. Should he wake Ren before leaving? Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted to break the strange sense of understanding the two had reached late last night. 

Hux didn’t like to admit that he didn’t know how to do something, but he wasn’t sure how either of them would be expected to act now. They weren’t exactly friends now, were they? More importantly, did he even want to be friends with Ren? Hux couldn’t even remember the last time he had even had a friend, but that was by choice. Surely it was too much trouble to have to spent time with someone when he could be studying. 

Hux set the clothes down in a neat pile on Ren’s dresser. He would deal with this later. First, he had to get home and shower, then he had a pile of chemistry homework to get through. Thoughts of _friendship_ with Kylo Ren could wait. 

Hux turned to exit the room, but movement from the bed caught his eye. Ren had shifted onto his side in Hux’s absence, his long body unfurling to take up the entire bed. His sleep shirt rode up with the movement, exposing the skin of his lower back. Hux blinked, his cheeks glowing. He tore his gaze away and looked up at Ren’s face. He should really be going, Hux thought, but something about the way Ren looked right now made his hand freeze on the doorknob. 

It was rare to see Ren without the usual scowl between his dark brows. A single curl of his black hair rested in his eyes. Hux decided that Ren looked softer this way, more gentle, somehow. Hux shook his head, two spots of red high up on his cheeks. He turned to leave. Looking at Ren this way felt strange, and he had homework to take care of, anyways. If Ren was upset he left without waking him, then he could deal with that on Monday at school.

...

Hux glared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror Monday morning. A dark bruise had formed on his face from Dameron’s punch. Hux figured it looked worse than it felt; he once again cursed his complexion for showing every bruise so easily. It would surely look improper to show up at school like this, but Hux was certain that rumors of the fight he was involved in had probably already spread like wildfire.

It was bad enough people were spreading nonsense about him and Kylo Ren dating, and now, they would spread rumors about the fight they had been in together. 

Normally, Hux didn’t concern himself with what others thought of him, but something about this rumor bothered him. He sighed, looking at the bruise once more before grabbing his satchel and heading off to school.

...

Hux had made it through most of his morning classes with ease, besides the occasional wide-eyed looks from his classmates at his bruised face.

It was only when he was replacing his books in his locker during lunch period that he noticed that he had yet to see Ren today. Had the other boy decided to skip classes again? Had his injuries from the fight somehow gotten worse? 

Hux was startled out of his own thoughts as he saw Dameron approaching from across the hallway. 

He was looking a little worse for wear, Hux noticed with some satisfaction. 

“Ah, Hux, hey,” Dameron said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Dameron,” Hux replied, eyes wary. 

“Look, man, I just wanted to apologize for what happened last Friday, you know...I was drunk and didn’t mean to punch you.” Dameron said. 

Hux furrowed his brow, but Dameron seemed sincere enough. 

“I suppose it’s fine...but I will not be attending one of your parties again.” Hux replied, turning up his nose. 

“Ah, don’t say that,” Dameron began, his eyes narrowing at something over Hux’s shoulder, “As long as you don’t bring that asshole anymore, you’re definitely invited again,” 

“Who are you calling an asshole?” a voice growled darkly from behind Hux.

Hux nearly jumped at the sound, but slammed his locker shut to disguise it, turning to see Ren coming up behind him suddenly. When had Ren even arrived? It was just like him to make a dramatic entrance, Hux thought with some resignation. 

“You,” Poe retorted, rolling his eyes. 

Ren stepped forward and came in close, his fist resting on the locker above Hux’s head in a way that Hux was sure was meant to intimidate Dameron. 

“Is he bothering you?” Ren asked. 

“I’m fine, Ren. Dameron here was just apologizing for punching me the other day. When he meant to punch _you_ , of course.” Hux quipped to hide the fact that the feeling of Ren at his back threw him off guard. He was reminded suddenly of what had happened the other morning in Ren’s bedroom. Hux stepped forward a little so they were no longer touching, two spots of red high on his cheeks. 

Ren narrowed his eyes at that, glaring at Dameron over Hux’s shoulder. “You had better leave him alone then, Dameron, or I can give you another bruise to match that one,” he said darkly. 

“Look,” Dameron said, “I’m just trying to apologize for what happened, Ren. No need to lose your mind and go all guard-dog on your boyfriend.” 

“We’re not dating,” Hux said, at the same time that Ren said, “What?”

“Could’a fooled me,” Dameron said, his eyes suddenly mirthful as he looked between the two. “Anyways, I did what I came for. I’ll see you later, Hux,” 

Hux watched him leave, then turned to face Ren, his eyes narrowed in dismay. 

“What was that all about, Ren?” he growled, “I can take care of myself, you do know, and since when have you been coming to rush to my supposed rescue?”

“He thinks we’re together?” Ren asked, his expression changing from the scowl he had on his face during the confrontation with Dameron to something softer and more confused. 

“Everyone does, apparently, Mitaka has informed me” Hux replied, “But that’s not what I asked,” 

“Mitaka is spreading rumors about you?” Ren growled, the scowl back in full effect. He spat the other boy’s name like he had committed some grave offence, not engaged in some petty gossip about a classmate. 

“What–” Hux said, raising both brows, “First of all, he’s spreading rumours about _us_ , not just me, and secondly, will you just calm down? Why are you suddenly so eager to play my knight in shining armor?” 

Ren looked away at that, tugging a new pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and ripping off the plastic packaging with way more force than necessary. 

“Well, I didn’t want Dameron to hurt my friend,” Ren bit out, still glaring at a spot in the distance. 

“ _Friend?_ ” Hux asked. So Ren thought they were friends now? Hux thought back to his own contemplation of the topic a few days ago. 

Ren must have heard something in Hux’s tone of voice, because he growled, turning to leave, “Well, if you don’t think we’re friends then you can just fu–”

“Hold on, I didn’t say that–” Hux interrupted awkwardly. Ren’s declaration had thrown him off guard, admittedly. 

“So you’re my friend then?” Ren barreled on, turning back to face Hux. 

“I–” Hux began, pausing to look at Ren. The taller boy was still scowling, but something in his expression right then looked decidedly fragile to Hux, and before he knew it he found himself agreeing, “Fine, I suppose we’re friends then. But that doesn’t mean I need you hanging around me like an overgrown guard dog...so you’d better stop with that.” 

“Okay,” Ren agreed, his expression lightening marginally, “I’m going for a smoke then and skipping english. You should come?” 

“I agreed to be your friend, Ren, not ruin my academic career,” Hux groaned, “I’ll see you at the godforsaken book club later. Try not to punch anyone until then.” 

“No promises,” Ren quipped, turning to lope away, but not before Hux caught the small grin on his usually solemn face. 

Ren looked so stupid like that, Hux thought as he turned away to go to class, a small smirk of his own forming on his lips. 

They were friends, then. Hux figured there was a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully the new development was enough to entertain everyone. It only took 6 chapters LOL. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos, comments and for reading. Once again, another short one, but it seemed right to end it here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is car rides, texting, and weekend plans.

The final bell ringing found Hux stacking his books into a neat pile. He slid them into his satchel when suddenly he heard someone shout “hey, watch it, asshole!” 

He looked up to see Ren barreling into the classroom with little regard to the student trying to exit the classroom and go home. One of his classmates had been shoved into a desk in his haste and Hux rolled his eyes as the taller boy approached. 

“Always with the theatrics,” Hux sighed, as the now-familiar smell of cigarettes and Ren’s aftershave filled his nostrils. 

Ren shrugged, slouching on the edge of Hux’s desk as the other boy gathered his books. “I was tired of waiting for you, and the Health teacher yelled at me for smoking again,” he grumbled. 

“Maybe if you actually went to class, you wouldn’t be so bored,” Hux suggested dryly, noticing the gazes of his other classmates. Hux supposed they made a strange enough sight, but most of them adverted their gazes when he met their eyes. 

“Only you would find attending class fun,” Ren teased. 

“Only you would find brooding outside while sucking down cigarette smoke fun,” Hux quipped back, rising from his desk. 

Ren snorted in amusement, “Well, it is more fun than listening to this decrepit old guy tell us about the proper usage of commas,”

Hux turned to lead the way out of the classroom without waiting for Ren to follow.

“Necessary evil,” Hux said dryly. 

Ren slid off the desk, bounding over in long strides to catch up. 

“Not to me,” Ren replied, falling into step beside Hux’s measured gait. 

Hux noticed it was much easier to get around in the hallways with Ren at his side. To his amusement, students were now giving him a wide berth. 

“Is everyone always this scared of you, or is it just that ugly bruise on your nose?” Hux asked, stopping to undo the combination lock on his locker. 

Ren smirked, leaning on the locker beside Hux’s as the other boy put away his things. 

“You do remember what I did last year right? No one’s over it,” Ren grumbled. 

“I’m not sure you glaring bloody murder at everyone helps your case, or the fact that you beat Dameron up the other day in full view of everyone here,” Hux said, shutting his locker and turning to face Ren fully. 

“Well...now you have a matching bruise, so we both look dangerous,” Ren smirked. 

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Hux replied, raising an eyebrow, “Besides, this bruise doesn’t make _me_ look ‘dangerous’, I look like a bruised fruit or something...it’s uncivilized,” 

Ren paused at that, examining Hux’s nose. 

“What, was this your first fight? That’s kind of cute.” Ren said as they walked down the hall. 

Hux rolled his eyes, readjusting the strap of his satchel on his shoulder. “It’s not _cute_ , I had to tell my father I got hit in the face with a ball during P.E….it was humiliating,” Hux said. 

Ren barked out a laugh at that, “He believed you, I bet. I’ve seen you in P.E.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ren, that we can’t all lob a dodgeball at Mitaka’s face with deadly force,” Hux grumbled as they walked into Mr. Skywalker’s club room.

“Admit it, it was funny,” Ren said, “And besides, I bet you got in less trouble than I did...Leia blew a fuse after you left my house, and I got grounded...not that I’m planning on letting that stop me,” 

Hux sat down in his usual spot, nodding to Phasma and Mitaka who were already there. Mitaka, as Ren had mentioned, was sporting a bit of a black eye. Hux admitted it was a little funny, but he kept a straight face lest either of them notice. 

“I’m sure, considering the state we were in,” Hux agreed, watching as Ren dragged his chair over to Hux’s table with a raised brow, “What are you doing?”

“Sitting with you,” Ren said, as if it were completely obvious and _Hux_ was the strange one. 

“Why? There’s enough space for us all to have our own table, Ren,” Hux said. Ren’s long legs took up a lot of space under the desk, and Hux could feel the warmth of his thighs through the fabric of his uniform pants. 

Ren shrugged, digging around in his bag for the book and pulling it out. He clearly wasn’t going to move. 

“Fine,” Hux sighed. Friends...sat together, Hux figured. This would take some getting used to, but he found that he didn’t mind it too much. 

“Hello,” said Mr. Skywalker as he entered the room. “I hope everyone had a good week...and that you’ve done the assigned reading in pairs,” he said, looking at Ren and Hux as he spoke. He raised both eyebrows in surprise at their seating arrangements, smiling softly. “Why don’t we start with discussing what we liked best?” 

“The best part was when it was over,” Ren retorted.

“I’m glad you actually read it for once, Ben. Hux’s influence, I gather.” Mr. Skywalker said, pulling out his copy and sitting on his desk.

“Hardly, he still fell asleep.” Hux snorted. 

Phasma laughed from the back of the room. Mr. Skywalker sighed.

...

“I got my truck back, even if I was in trouble for the other night,” Ren intoned as they left the club room.

Ren had slept through the reading again, much to his uncle’s chagrin. Hux assured him he hadn’t missed much. Was it possible that the novel was actually getting worse as the plot continued?

“Is that right,” Hux replied as they walked along the hallways, making their way outside to head home. The parking lot was mostly empty, considering most of the other students didn’t have any clubs on Monday. 

“Yeah,” Ren said, sticking both hands in his pockets, “My dad argued with my mom that I shouldn’t have to walk or something, even if I’m grounded, I guess,” 

Hux hummed to show he was listening, then paused as Ren stopped by his truck, staring at Hux intensely. 

“Yes, what is it? Why are you staring like that?” Hux asked, raising a brow. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Ren said, a little awkwardly. He furrowed his brow, looking over Hux’s shoulder as if he had somewhere more important to be. Hux was beginning to realize this was what Ren did when he was uncomfortable with something. 

It was somehow a relief to see that Ren was also a little unfamiliar with this _friend_ thing. 

“Ah,” Hux replied, furrowing his brow in return. He adjusted the strap of his satchel, “That’s not necessary...it’s quite a bit farther from where you live,”

“Just get in,” Ren reasoned, digging in his jacket for his keys and unlocking the doors, “I have nothing better to do anyways,” 

“Fine, if that’s what you want,” Hux agreed, walking around the the passenger side of the truck and climbing inside. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke that permeated the air of the vehicle as he fastened his seatbelt. This was definitely Ren’s car, then. 

Ren snorted in amusement, starting the truck and grinning as the engine rumbled to life. 

“You’re doing that little nose wrinkly thing again...you’re thinking I need to get an air freshener,” Ren said, putting the truck into reverse and maneuvering them out of the parking lot quickly. 

“I’m also thinking you drive like a maniac, though I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Hux quipped, gripping the handle on the side of the door, “Please try to get me home in one piece, Ren, I have a history paper to finish,” 

Ren grinned, pressing down a little harder on the gas, “Live a little, Hux,” he teased. They were definitely going too fast for a school zone, Hux decided.

Hux rolled his eyes, “At least if we die, I won’t be subjected to the next chapter of the book,” 

Ren snorted, wiping around a corner after half-heartedly signaling at the last minute. “Maybe I’ll drive a little faster….fuck that book, honestly.” 

“Don’t you dare, Ren,” Hux growled, turning to glare at the other boy, “See if I get in this car again,” 

Ren rolled his eyes, but he did eventually slow the car to a more respectable speed, “You’re like my mom or something, now...give me directions so we actually end up at your place,” he groaned. 

Hux let go of the door handle, folding both hands in his lap now that he felt they were going at a safer speed. 

“Good, now turn right up ahead…”

...

The rest of the ride had passed without incident. Ren was a surprisingly good driver once he wasn’t trying to purposely kill them, Hux admitted grudgingly as they approached his neighbourhood.

Ren slowed the truck down, parking in front of Hux’s house. He turned to face him, both eyebrows raised, “If you live in such a nice house, what are you doing going to our shitty public school?” he asked incredulously. 

Hux rolled his eyes, turning to face Ren, “I did transfer in the middle of the year, Ren. And this school isn’t _that_ bad, your mother has a good reputation as principal, you know,” 

Ren shrugged, pulling the keys out of the ignition. 

“Well,” Hux said, gathering his things and gripping the door handle, “Thank you for the ride, then,”

“Wait–” Ren blurted, reaching out to grip Hux’s arm. 

“What is it?” Hux said, pausing. He turned to look at Ren’s hand and was flustered at the fact that Ren could almost fit its entirety around Hux’s arm. 

Ren seemed to fumble for a bit, finally deciding on, “Your cell phone.” 

“What about it?” Hux said, looking down to see if it had somehow fell out of his satchel with Ren’s mad driving, but nothing was amiss. 

“I mean, give it to me,” Ren barrelled on. 

“What, you want my phone?” Hux said. 

“No–your number,” Ren finally bit out. 

“Ah–” Hux said, finally realizing what the other was getting at. 

Honestly, Hux didn’t use his phone very often besides to check the time, get the rare call from his father, or to set reminders. And he certainly had never given the number out to anyone before, but, he supposed that was what friends did, wasn’t it?

“I’ll warn you, I don’t check it very often, but I suppose I could give you the number,” Hux agreed, digging around in his bag for his phone. 

Ren nodded, pulling out his own battered phone and inputting the number Hux rattled off. 

“Okay, then I’ll text you at some point so you get my number so...see you later,” Ren said, seemingly relieved. 

“Alright. I’ll need you to let go of me now, if you’d like me to leave, though,” Hux said, nodding towards Ren’s grip on his arm. 

“Oh–” Ren said, dropping his hand awkwardly. 

“Goodnight, Ren,” Hux smirked, exiting the car and walking up the drive without looking back.

Having Ren as a friend was...different. But not bad, Hux concluded as he headed inside to get started on today’s schoolwork.

...

The rest of the week continued without incident and by Friday night, Hux was pleased to report he had gotten a good head start on most of his coursework and would have some rare free time to himself this weekend.

Ren had insisted on driving him home all week, and Hux admitted the extra time he would’ve spent walking all the way home was certainly better used getting his school work done, even if he had to be subjected to Ren’s insane driving every night. 

He had told the other boy so, but Ren had only snorted in amusement. 

As if on cue, the screen of Hux’s phone lit up from the corner of his desk with a new text message notification.

Hux pulled the phone closer, unlocking the screen. 

Ren’s texting was atrocious, Hux had come to realize over the course of the week as Ren had begun sending him seemingly pointless messages while they attended English together:

** REN **  
_** > this teachr fucking sucks why am i here even i shouldve skipped** _

_**> ur literally the only 1 taking notes rn no one cares about shakes spear** _

_**> ur left handed lol and a ginger?? kids must have kicked u in elementary** _

_**> i bet ur notes are colour coded hux** _

_**> why do you sit up so strait** _

_**> reply im bored turn around all i see is the back of ur head** _

_**> ur hair is really orange today did u put more gel than usual lik 2 bottles instead of 1** _

_**> i think mitakas asleep sitting up should i throw somethin at him itll be like PE dodgeball all over only he doesnt kno to dodge lol** _

All of which Hux would only notice Ren had sent _after_ class, when he actually checked his phone and was too late to reply. 

He had told the other boy as much, but he had continued to send these kind of messages every day in English anyways. Somehow the other boy never got caught for texting in class in the way Hux had seen the rest of his classmates get in trouble for. 

The barrage of similar messages over the week lead Hux to believe that Ren was a lot more comfortable sharing his thoughts over text message than in person. Atrocious grammar or not, he supposed it was easier to talk to someone when you could have more time to decide what to say first. 

Hux stared at the message now with some trepidation. This would be his first time actually replying to one of Ren’s messages. 

**REN**  
**_u doing anything tmrrow_ **

**_Yes, why._** , he typed. 

_**Homewrk doesnt count**_ , Ren replied within seconds of Hux’s message. 

_**I’m not doing homework, Ren.**_ Hux typed out, pressing send with more force than necessary. 

_**wat r u doing then, i didnt know u knew how to have fun on the weekend**_ , Ren sent back. 

Hux rolled his eyes, though there was no way for Ren to see it, and wrote,

_**I do know how to have fun.**_

**_prove it, lets hang out then,_** Ren wrote back. 

Hux paused before responding, staring down at the message in front of him. He wasn’t sure if what he did in his spare time was Ren’s idea of fun exactly…and he was a little reluctant to share it with him. If Ren made fun of him, he could just find someone else to hang around with, Hux supposed.

**_I’m going to the museum, actually, like I do every third week of the month when I finish all my schoolwork early, then the park, if the weather permits.”_ **

**_k i’ll come with u._** Ren wrote.

**_Don’t complain if you don’t like it_** Hux replied. He was surprised Ren hadn’t laughed at his idea of fun, but perhaps that would happen when they met in person. 

_**i wont ill pick u up when tom morning?**_ Ren typed back. 

**_I thought you were grounded still._** Hux responded. 

**_ > dont care  
>> my moms going to visit her friend and my dad prob let me leave anyways lol ill tell him were doing book club stuff_** Ren replied.

**_The exhibit I was planning on seeing opens at 10._** Hux wrote.

**_k ill be there at 9:45 ugh so early its a weekend hux_** Ren replied.

**_You don’t have to come if you want to sleep in._** Hux typed. 

**_no its fine ill be there_** Ren wrote.

**_Fine. Goodnight, Ren._** Hux replied. 

**_nite also dont wear ur school uniform its a weeknd_** Ren teased. 

**_GOODNIGHT, REN._** Hux replied, putting his phone to sleep. 

Friends went to outings together, Hux supposed as he got ready for bed. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that feel when you want your crush's phone number but just ask for his entire phone instead: a story by kylo ren. 
> 
> also...when will they realize they totally just made a date lol...
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their date-not-date, part 1.

Hux examined his reflection in the mirror the next morning, neatly combing his hair to the side as he usually preferred. He found himself unusually anxious about his meeting with Ren, though he wasn’t sure why. 

He went to the museum this time every month, after all. What difference did it make if this time Ren came along? Hux shook his head. He was being ridiculous, and a quick look at the clock on his nightstand told him Ren would be here to pick him up soon. 

His phone buzzed, the screen lighting up and informing him that Ren was in the driveway. Hux gave his reflection one more look, brushing some nearly invisible speck of lint off his shirt before grabbing his neatly packed satchel and heading out. 

He approached the now-familiar truck on the driveway and opened the passenger door, climbing inside. 

“Ren, you’re on time,” Hux said in way of greeting. 

“And you’re dressed for church or something? The whole sweater vest and slack thing?” Ren teased, turning to face the other boy as he entered the truck. 

Hux frowned, looking down at his clothing after fastening his seatbelt. “This is what I always wear on the weekend. It’s perfectly acceptable, and not my uniform as you seemed to think,” 

Ren shrugged, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t acceptable...it, uh, suits you, I guess,” Ren said, eyes on the road. 

“Ah, well,” Hux said, two spots of red high on his cheeks. He examined the other boy out of the corner of his eye as he drove, taking in his appearance subtly. Was he supposed to compliment Ren’s wardrobe in return?

“You’ve tied your hair back,” he settled on, “It looks neater, I think,” 

Ren barked a laugh at that, merging onto the highway to get them downtown where the museum was located. 

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit long, though I’m surprised you didn’t have something to say about the holes in my jeans. My mom hates these.” Ren said. 

Hux shrugged, drumming his fingers on his knee as they drove. “I suppose I’m just used to there being strange holes in your clothes by now, Ren,” 

Ren grinned, pulling off of the highway, “There’s barely any traffic. Guess no one actually wants to be up this early on a weekend, except for us, apparently…”

“I prefer to go early, that way, there are no children running around yet,” Hux intoned, gazing out the window to see that they were already almost there. It was much faster than when he took the bus. 

“Not a kid person?” Ren asked, pulling into the museum’s lot and rolling down the window to take a ticket from the parking booth. 

“No,” Hux said, “I dislike them,” 

Ren smirked, pulling into a spot and parking the truck. “I just had this mental image of you as a little kid, tiny sweater vest and all, demanding that the other kids quiet down so you could read your book or something, then getting upset when they wouldn’t shut up,” Ren said.

Hux unbuckled his seatbelt, hopping down from the truck. “Well, you’re not too far off, I suppose, though I didn’t wear ‘tiny sweater vests’, and they did shut up when I asked,” Hux agreed, humoring Ren’s idea.

Ren laughed, locking the truck and walking around the Hux’s side. “‘Cause they were scared of you, I bet,” he replied.

“Though, I’m sure you were the child smashing someone’s sandcastle, am I correct? Or were you the one crying when someone smashed yours?” Hux teased, unable to help himself. 

“Maybe,” Ren admitted as they approached the museum doors, both hands shoved in the pockets of his torn black jeans. “I haven’t been here in years,” he continued, pushing open the heavy door and waiting for Hux to pass through before following the other boy into the foyer. 

“They change their exhibits quite often,” Hux said, approaching the front desk, “So I imagine it’ll be different than you last remember,” 

“Ah, hello again, Brendol!” said the older woman seated at the front desk, smiling at Hux through the glass as if the mere sight of him brightened her day. Hux figured she must be bored sitting here all day. 

Hux stiffened at the use of his first name. “Yes, indeed, well….two general admissions, please, Linda…” he intoned before she could say anything else. 

He could feel Ren’s amused gaze on the back of his head as he paid for their entrance. Ren stepped closer, and Linda asked, “And who might you be, young man? I was beginning to think that Brendol had no one to come see the museum with him, poor thing. You know we’ve opened some new exhibits and it’s always nice to have someone to talk to and share your thoughts with! It’s so rare to see young people interested in history these days.” 

“Yes, Linda, this is Ren. And we’ll be going now, to see said exhibits, thank you,” Hux said, taking his debit card quickly, turning to leave.

“Don’t forget to take your admission wristbands!” Linda said, sliding a set of brightly coloured paper bracelets through the opening in the glass window in front of the desk. “I’ll let you put them on each other, I know it’s tricky putting these on alone. And enjoy your stay!” she called after them.

Ren grabbed them, turning to face Hux with a smirk as they walked away. 

“Don’t say it, Ren,” Hux said, seeing the other boy’s amusement. 

He had no such luck as Ren sidled up next to him, easily catching up in long strides. “So, Brendol?” Ren said teasingly. 

Hux rolled his eyes, tugging one of the admission bracelets from Ren’s grip, “Shut up, it was my father’s name. And there’s a reason I prefer Hux, so you’d better call me that.” 

Ren grinned, “Fine, fine, don’t get upset...it’s not like I want people calling me my birth name either, I get it…” 

Hux sighed. “It’s fine...give me your wrist,” He reached forward, tugging one of Ren’s large hands into both of his own, holding it still as he peeled back the plastic backing on the wristband. 

“Oh, um, I’ll do yours...” Ren said quietly, holding his arm still as Hux pushed aside his other bracelets to fasten the wristband where it would be visible. 

“Well, I’ve gotten used to doing it myself, as I usually come alone,” Hux said, eyeing the spots of colour on the other boy’s cheeks curiously as he finished fastening the wristband and letting Ren’s arm go. “I just figured you weren’t used to it, and it’s tricky the first time.” 

“Right, yeah...I could do it for you, though,” Ren said. 

“Fine, if you insist,” Hux agreed, holding out his hand to Ren, palm up. “Though, don’t fasten it too tightly, my skin chafes easily,” 

Ren nodded, gently gripping Hux’s hand and sliding his sleeve up to reveal the pale skin of his wrist, wrapping the wristband around it carefully. “This okay?” he asked, peeling back the adhesive. 

“Y-Yes,” Hux nodded, noticing not for the first time the size of Ren’s hands in comparison to his. He reddened, tugging his wrist back gently once Ren had finished. The goosebumps that had bloomed up his arm at the other boy’s careful touch were unusual, he thought. 

“Let’s get going then, a lot to see...” Hux said.

...

“I feel like I have my own tour guide,” Ren teased, as they stood together in front of one of the large warplane exhibits, “You know way more than the little plaque in the front,”

“Yes, well...it’s of an interest to me,” Hux said, mid-speech about the significance of this particular aircraft during the wars. “If you’d rather I stop–”

“No,” Ren interrupted, looking up at the plane behind them, “It’s fine, it’s just, you’re really passionate about it. Your eyes light up and….it’s kind of cute.” 

“Don’t tease me,” Hux said, thrown off kilter by Ren’s implication that he was _cute_ , “I can stop.” 

“Not teasing,” Ren argued, “Now, continue, tell me what happens next. You’re more interesting than the history teacher, you know…” 

“Maybe you’ll actually show up to class then?” Hux said, relieved to be back on familiar ground. Teasing Ren was easy. 

“Keep dreaming, Hux,” Ren rumbled, his lips quirking up on one corner.

...

“The next exhibit should be the last,” Hux said, walking to the next section, only to realize Ren was no longer beside him.

“Ren?” he called, turning around and looking for him only to see Ren stood in front of a particular imagine on the far wall. 

Hux walked over, noticing he must have missed this one. “Ah, Ren, I must’ve skipped over this one,”  
Ren nodded, not pulling his eyes from the photo on the wall.

Hux squinted at the photo, eyes darting from the photo to Ren’s face. He hadn’t seen the other boy pay this much attention to any of the other exhibits all morning. “Did you know someone here?” he asked curiously.

“I used to beg my father to bring me here when I was a kid, so I could see him,” Ren said suddenly.

“Who?” Hux said. 

“Grandfather,” Ren said, pointing to one of the men in the photo reverently. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Hux said suddenly as he recognized the man Ren had pointed to. “Wait, you’re related to _Anakin Skywalker_? Wasn’t he that war traitor who defected to the other side during–”

“He wasn’t a traitor, don’t call him that!” Ren growled suddenly, his eyes flashing. 

Hux paused, taken aback by Ren’s reaction.

Ren sighed, his shoulders pulling in defensively, “It’s just, no one understands him like I do! I’m used to having to defend him...even my own mother doesn’t understand. It’s why I had to get my father to bring me here instead. She wants nothing to do with him, but, he’s my idol...I wish I could’ve met him,” he ranted, his fists clenching by his sides. 

Hux wasn’t sure he understood, really...but he could see how strongly Ren felt about this. He figured there was probably more to the story than Ren had revealed, but he decided he wouldn’t ask for now. 

“My apologies, then...I didn’t mean to upset you,” Hux said, blinking up at the other boy. 

“It’s okay….sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Ren said, running a hand through his fringe awkwardly. “Let’s go on to the next exhibit, I’ve had enough time here,” 

Hux nodded, following the other boy’s heavy footsteps out of the room.

...

“Only you would buy a model warplane from a museum gift shop,” Ren teased as they exited the museum a half-hour later.

Ren had, Hux admitted, stood around with surprising patience as Hux had browsed through the model plane sets displayed in the gift shop. The attendant had eyed Ren suspiciously the entire time as if she thought Ren was about to steal something, much to Hux’s amusement. 

Hux shrugged off the other boy’s teasing. “This is the only one I’m missing,” he reasoned, shifting the box in question into his satchel. “I’ve already built the other three they sold here, but they were too easy.” 

“You and my old man would get along, he’s built hundreds of those things,” Ren snorted, tugging out his cigarettes now that they were outside and he could smoke. 

Hux rolled his eyes, “No, thank you,” he said, pausing at Ren’s truck while the other boy finished his cigarette. “The park’s just over there, we could probably just walk if you don’t want to pay for parking again,” 

Ren nodded, tossing the cigarette butt to the floor and stomping on it. "Lead the way," he said.

Hux hummed in agreement, turning to walk towards the park in the distance. This outing was going better than he had expected, Hux thought. He wasn't sure why he had been so nervous this morning to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Museum employee Linda ships Kylux, pass it on.
> 
> 2\. Of course Hux has no canon first name that I'm aware of, so I've gone with his father's name that seems to be the general consensus in the fandom. Hopefully no one minds.
> 
> 3\. I've been purposely vague on the details of Anakin's part in the war, as I figure in a modern high school there is no Darth Vader and such. I just wanted Kylo's idolization of his grandfather to remain as it is indeed an important part of his character.
> 
> 4\. I've split this chapter into 2 parts because it was too long. Hopefully the break isn't too awkward, but it's all done. So please look forward to the next part. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the museum date: the park.

“You hungry?” Ren asked, as they passed a food stand in the park. Hux had insisted they walk to his usual spot, which was quite a ways away from the rest of the people walking around the area. 

Hux shook his head, “No, but don’t let me stop you,” he said, preparing to wait. 

“Be right back then,” Ren said.

Hux watched some children running around the one of the big trees in the middle of the park with disdain while he waited for Ren to get back. 

“Got you some of that juice you always drink at lunch,” Ren announced, coming back a few minutes later with his hands full of street food. 

“Ah, thank you,” Hux said, surprised Ren had remembered. 

“Lead the way,” Ren said around a mouthful of fries. 

Hux lead them across the park and to a secluded area, under a large willow tree. He set his satchel down and sat under the tree’s shade, folding his legs under him. 

“Here,” Hux said, watching the other boy juggle his food and sit across from him. 

He caught the bottle of juice Ren tossed his way, opening it and taking a sip. 

“I’m surprised you got through all of that, honestly,” Hux said. “I was expecting you to get bored halfway through and go home.” 

Ren shrugged, balling up an empty food wrapper. “It wasn’t so bad–like I said–you made it interesting enough.” 

“History _is_ fascinating,” Hux agreed, setting down his juice and reaching over to dig around in his satchel. He pulled out a couple of thin aluminum cans. 

“Is that cat food?” Ren laughed, raising both brows in surprise, “Please... don’t tell me you’re about to eat that?” 

Hux rolled his eyes, tugging the pull tabs open and setting the cans down in front of him in the wide semi-circle. 

He paused then, looking at the other boy, “It’s for the strays. I...come to feed them sometimes. Nothing funny about that,” he said defensively. Hux had never told anyone about his habit of feeding the park cats before.

“It’s just unexpected,” Ren replied.

Both boys watched as eventually a couple of thin looking cats emerged from the bushes behind them, meowing loudly and approaching the cans of food set out around Hux. 

Hux looked up at Ren, assessing his reaction. When it seemed that the other boy was no longer going to laugh, he turned his attention back to the cats in front of him. 

“There’s more of you today,” Hux said quietly, reaching out to push the last can closer to a tiny orange tabby cat with vibrant green eyes. His lips quirked up at the corners as it mewed softly, padding forward to climb entirely into the cradle of Hux’s crossed legs instead. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Hux asked, lifting the small can up into his hands and closer to the cat sitting on him. He chuckled quietly as she began to scarf down the contents of the can. “You just wanted me to feed you by hand again, didn’t you?” 

Hux paused his petting when he felt Ren’s gaze, looking up to see the other boy watching him with a softer expression than was usual.

“What?” Hux asked, blinking up at the other boy.

“Nothing,” Ren said, “It’s just...thanks, I guess.” 

“For what?” he asked, confused. 

“Letting me come with you today, letting me see you like this,” Ren said, running a hand through his fringe. A nervous habit, Hux was beginning to realize. 

“I don’t follow,” Hux said, furrowing his brow. 

“I don’t know, um, I just guess you probably don’t let a lot of people see this side of you, is all. You’re different like this, than at school, I mean…” Ren babbled, biting his lower lip. 

“Oh,” Hux said, blinking up at Ren, then looking down at the cat in his lap, petting her as two spots of red rose high on his cheeks. “Well, I suppose not. I don’t usually spend much time with others,” 

Ren nodded, setting down his empty food wrappers and shifting over to sit closely next to him. Hux was keenly aware of the warmth of the other boy’s shoulder and thigh against his, the subtle scent of aftershave and cigarette smoke that Hux was beginning to associate with Ren. It was unusual, like the goosebumps he felt earlier when Ren had helped him fasten his wristband, but he didn’t shift away. Hux found he enjoyed the sensation.

“This is sort of embarrassing, but it’s been a long time since anyone from school wanted anything to do with me. And you let me spend the day with you. So, thanks. I’m, um….having fun.” Ren said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re welcome, then,” Hux replied. He paused, assessing Ren’s softened expression, “You’re different, too, you know. Calmer.” 

Ren shrugged, and Hux felt the movement from where they were pressed together. “Maybe...it’s easier when people don’t treat me like I’m some sort of angry delinquent time-bomb,” he said softly, cheeks reddening. “Like I’m about to destroy everything I see,” 

Hux paused, sensing the other boy’s discomfort. “Do you want to pet her?” he asked, suddenly. 

“Hm?” Ren asked. 

“She likes people, once you pet her softly, I’ve realized, ” Hux said, reaching for one of Ren’s hands and pulling it into his lap where the orange cat was curled up. 

“Oh, um, yeah?” Ren agreed, stroking the cat. Hux lips quirked up at the sight of the other boy’s large hand practically dwarfing her. 

“There, see?” Hux said, “You can be gentle after all, if she lets you pet her. I’ve seen her bite others that get too close, you know,” 

“I’m sure she’s just letting me cause she’s in your lap,” Ren said, but he didn’t stop the slow strokes of her fur. 

“Maybe,” Hux said, grinning as he felt the vibrations of the ginger cat’s purring. “She knows who feeds her, after all.” he teased. 

Ren barked out a laugh at that. “Of course. How long have you been coming out to see her? She seems more friendly with you than the other ones,” he said, turning to see the other cats begin to leave after they finished the contents of the cans Hux had set out. 

“Yes, I suppose she’s taken a liking to me,” Hux said, then somewhat reluctantly, “I found her the first weekend we moved up here, but the other cats used to eat everything faster than her. Because she was too small, you see, so I’ve been feeding her by hand until she gets bigger,” 

“I see,” Ren said, smirking as the tabby butted her head up into his fingers when he tried to stop petting her, “She’s like you,”

Hux frowned, “She’s a cat, Ren,” 

“Yeah. She’s skinny, orange with green eyes, and she’s isolated from the other cats. Maybe she thinks you’re her mother cat,” he teased, brown eyes warm with mirth. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, Ren.” he said.

Ren grinned at that, “Maybe. Why don’t you just adopt her then? Couldn’t you feed her better that way?” 

Hux frowned. “Out of the question. There’s no way my father would let me bring home a stray. He doesn’t even know I’ve been coming out to feed her instead of doing my schoolwork, occasionally.” 

“He’s pretty strict, looks like,” Ren said.

“This will have to do for now,” Hux said, reaching down to join Ren in petting the cat, absentmindedly. 

She mewed softly under their joint petting, her eyes shutting. Hux chuckled. “We’ve made her fall asleep,” he said.

“Hm,” Ren agreed, ceasing his petting to brush his fingers against Hux’s instead. Hux startled as he felt the dark haired boy’s hand envelop his thinner one unexpectedly. He turned to look at Ren, only to find him looking off into the distance as he brushed his thumb across Hux’s gently. 

Hux bit his lip. It felt nice, Ren’s hand in his. No one had ever held his hand in this way before. If Ren wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, Hux would keep quiet too, he decided, cheeks flaming as he looked back down at his lap. 

“This okay?” Ren asked quietly, eventually turning back to face Hux after a few minutes of sitting in silence, their fingers laced together in Hux’s lap. 

Hux looked up into Ren’s warm brown eyes. He looked relaxed– more gentle–this way, and Hux found himself nodding in agreement. 

“I–yes, this is fine,” Hux eventually got out, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure why Ren’s hand in his was flustering him so much. He wasn’t used to becoming so flustered over something as simple as a brush of hands, but Hux found that he wasn’t inclined to pull away. 

“Good,” Ren said, his eyes tracking the movement of Hux’s mouth, and suddenly the dark haired boy was letting go of Hux’s hand and leaning in closer, and Hux let his eyes slide shut, but surely Ren wasn’t about to—

“Ah, fuck!” Ren cursed, his warmth leaving suddenly and Hux tore his eyes open to see him cradling his cheek in his hand and wincing. 

Four small bleeding lines were forming on Ren’s cheek and Hux blinked, looking down at the now wide-awake cat in his lap that was looking particularly mischievous. 

Suddenly, the situation dawned on him and Hux couldn’t help but start to laugh. “O-Oh, my god,” Hux got out between laughs, “She scratched you when you tried to—”

Ren sighed, brushing off his cheeks as his lips formed a pout. “I’m glad you find my pain so amusing, Hux…” he said, narrowing his eyes at the cat. It glared back. “See if I pet you again, cat,”

“I-I’m sorry,” Hux said as his laughs tapered off, “I’m sure she didn’t mean to, she probably thought you were trying to hurt me,” he explained. 

“Right...well, I wasn’t,” Ren sighed, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

“Yes, indeed,” Hux said, blinking back up at the other boy. “Were you just about to…?” 

Ren bit his lip, looking away. “Um, it’s getting late,” he interrupted. “I should probably get home now, before my mom gets back and notices that I snuck out. I’m supposed to be at home all day,” 

“Oh,” Hux said, “Yes, um, that’s probably a good idea, then,” He didn't mention that it was barely passed noon.

Ren nodded, “Come on, say goodbye to your cat and I’ll drive you home,” 

“Right,” Hux agreed. He blinked slowly, something oddly like disappointment building up inside of him as he followed the other boy back to his truck. 

Surely Ren hadn’t been about to _kiss_ him, had he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You didn't think they were going to kiss that easily, did you? ;)
> 
> 2\. With the new info released pertaining to Hux's first name being 'Armitage' instead of the fanon 'Brendol', the last chapter is a little inaccurate. I'm still deciding if I should go back and edit it.
> 
> 3\. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter – an overwhelming amount. I'm so happy you've all been enjoying this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes an important realization.

Hux spent the rest of the weekend after his outing with Ren getting ahead on schoolwork to distract himself from the nerves fluttering in his stomach. 

The fact that Ren had surely tried to _kiss_ him on Saturday was in the forefront of Hux’s mind all day throughout his classes on Monday, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen in their shared classes. Hux wondered if maybe Ren was avoiding him out of embarrassment. Ren skipped classes all the time, though, Hux thought, so surely today was just the same.

It was no matter, Hux decided as he sat at his desk in his final class, notebook open and pen slack in his hand. His usually meticulous notes lay half finished on his desk. Ren would be forced to attend their book club, and Hux would have to see him then. 

It had crossed his mind multiple times over the course of the weekend that if Ren had tried to kiss him, and had held his hand that surely their outing to the museum was meant to be a date? Had Ren meant for it to be a date? Hux had paced his bedroom for nearly half an hour last night when he realized Ren had probably intended it to be a date….and he hadn’t noticed at all. 

More importantly, Hux asked himself, did he _want_ it to be a date? Hux had very much enjoyed the time they had spent together, and he wasn’t averse to the feeling of Ren’s hand in his. In fact...Hux found that he had liked the feeling. Did this mean he wanted to _date_ Kylo Ren? 

Kylo Ren, who only a couple of weeks ago had annoyed the hell out of him just by existing? And now that they were friends...Hux’s first real friend, if he was entirely honest with himself. 

Did he want to ruin that by pursuing this attraction? If he did, how would he even go about it? Hux was the first to admit he didn’t have very much experience in the area of romance. It was something he usually ignored for his studies, especially because he had never found anyone that interested him enough to even try such a thing.

Hux’s cheeks burned at the thought, gripping his pen tightly as the teacher droned on about chemical reactions at the chalkboard. 

He wanted to date Kylo Ren.

Hux dropped his pen onto his notebook and put his head in both hands uncharacteristically. _He wanted to date Kylo Ren._

...

Hux entered the club room that evening after class only to see Ren wasn’t in his usual seat at Hux’s table. Phasma and Mitaka sat in their usual spots, heads close together as they laughed at something on Phasma’s phone.

Hux marched over and sat in his normal seat. Was Ren avoiding him? Sure, the ride home from the park had been a little awkward, but Ren hadn’t seemed angry with him. 

“Have either of you seen Ren?” Hux asked the pair sitting across from him, trying for casual. He didn’t want to seem overeager. Sure, he could’ve texted the other boy...but Hux hadn’t actually initiated any texts with Ren yet, and he hadn’t texted Hux since before their ‘date’. 

“He wasn’t in P.E.,” Mitaka said, looking relieved. Hux suddenly remembered Ren’s desire to pick on the other boy during dodgeball and he had to hold back a smile. 

“Didn’t see your boyfriend either,” Phasma said, smirking.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hux frowned.

“But you want him to be, right?” Phasma said, holding back laughter. “You guys spend so much time together now, it’s hard to believe he was yelling in your face for taking his seat in the cafeteria weeks ago,” 

“I...don’t know what you mean,” Hux said, but his red cheeks gave him away. 

“I, for one, think it’s great,” Mitaka said, “He hasn’t threatened me at all since you two started hanging around each other. Who knew all he needed was someone to crush on to help him stop bullying everyone,” 

Hux couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. “That’s hardly my influence,” he said. 

“So what’s the problem, then?” Phasma asked. “Did he ask you out yet or what?” 

“I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this,” Hux said. But hadn’t he decided he didn’t have much experience in this area? His peers probably knew what to do next better than he did, as much as it pained him to admit it. 

“You can tell us,” Mitaka said, smiling gently, “I know we aren’t really friends or anything...but I won’t tell anyone. Who would I even tell, Phasma is the only person I talk to anyways…”

Hux sighed, then braced himself. 

“I think he tried to kiss me on the weekend. Something interrupted him and he became embarrassed because I laughed at him. And now, I think he’s avoiding me, because he hasn’t been in class all day, and hasn’t texted me at all since then,” Hux said in one breath.

This was embarrassing _him_ , Hux thought. 

“That’s it?” Phasma asked, “Did you text him or something to see how he was doing?” 

“No,” Hux said, “I didn’t even realize it was supposed to be a date, or that I wanted to date him, until this afternoon.” 

“Ah.” Mitaka cringed. 

“Wow, you’re kind of clueless,” Phasma deadpanned.

“Look, I don’t exactly have the most experience with this kind of thing,” Hux said, crossing his arms defensively. “You don’t need to laugh at me,” 

“We’re not laughing,” Mitaka said, “I’m just a little surprised. I told you already that everyone already thought you were dating, right?” 

“Well, we’re not,” Hux huffed. 

“If you want my advice,” Phasma said, “Just tell him you like him back. He’s probably just hurt because he thinks you laughed at him when he tried to show you affection,” 

“I let him hold my hand,” Hux blurted, “He should know...I only laughed because it was funny that the cat scratched him in the face,” 

“Maybe tell him that?” Mitaka suggested. 

“How do I even do that?” Hux asked. 

“You can ace every class in this school with your eyes closed,” Phasma said, “I think you can figure out something to say, genius,” 

Hux sighed, pulling out his book as Mr. Skywalker entered the club room. 

He wasn’t aware dating would be so _complicated_

...

“Good luck, Romeo!” Phasma called, packing up her book and leaving the club room with Mitaka in tow. The pale boy smiled gently, waving at him once then leaving the room.

Hux rolled his eyes at the term, but figured he would probably need all the luck he could get for what he planned to do next. 

If Ren was too childish to show up to class like everyone else, well, Hux knew where he lived. He packed up his book, nodded to Mr. Skywalker, who for some reason smiled at him knowingly, then shouldered his satchel to begin the short trek to Ren’s home.

For once, Hux decided, his homework would have to wait a few more hours.

....

Fifteen minutes later, Hux stood in front of the Organa-Solo residence, nails biting into his palms as he tried to motivate himself to confront Ren.

He was nervous, somehow. He had finally gathered the courage to raise his fist and knock when suddenly the sound of a motorbike pulling up to the driveway had Hux turning his head. 

A middle-aged man, likely younger than Hux’s own father, sauntered up the driveway whistling to himself. It took a moment, but Hux recognized him as the man in Ren’s family portrait, albeit a bit older now. Ren’s father, then. 

He paused as he saw Hux, grinning. 

“Can I help you?” Ren’s father said. 

Hux stiffened, standing a little straighter. “Yes, Mr. Solo...my name is Hux. I’m your son’s classmate. I’ve brought his school work his missed today,” 

“I’m Han...please don’t call me ‘Mr. Solo’ ever again,” Han laughed, walking over to unlock the door, “Ben’s ignoring the doorbell again, isn’t he…” 

Actually, Hux thought, he hadn’t actually rang the doorbell yet, but he let Han believe whatever he wanted. Ren’s parents were so different from each other and even their own son, Hux decided. 

Han unlocked the door, stepping inside and letting Hux in. He slid off his shoes and tossed the keys to his motorbike on a table by the door, turning to face Hux, one hand on his hip casually. 

“Okay, kid, tell me why you’re really here,” he said, eyeing Hux. “I know for a fact that Ben doesn’t get anyone to bring his school work over...he doesn’t even do it half the time. You here to sell him drugs or something?”

“What?” Hux blurted, insulted, “No, of course not!” 

Han laughed, “Okay, yeah, I didn’t think so, you look a little too straight-laced for that. You should’ve seen your face just then, though. So tell me why you’re really here and what you want with my kid,” 

Hux tried to school his expression into something more casual, gripping the strap of his satchel tightly. Hux was beginning to see a family resemblance–Ren loved to tease him in the same way. 

“Fine. I’m his _friend_ , I’ve come to see how he’s doing because he skipped school today, and I was….worried.” Hux bit out. 

“Better,” Han said, grinning roguishly. “Don’t try and con me, kid. I’ve seen it all in my time.” 

Hux bit the inside of his cheek, frustrated. “Yes, my apologies. May I see him now?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, go on,” Han said, waving him away, “One more thing, though…” 

“What is it?” Hux said. 

“If you’re the reason he’s been sulking up there all day, do something about it, why don’t you? His mother hates when he gets this way,” Han said, turning and heading to the living room. 

“I plan on it,” Hux said, to the empty hallway. He sighed and climbed the stairs quickly. Han Solo was even more frustrating then Ren was at first, Hux decided, rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

As he reached the closed door to Ren’s room, he paused before knocking twice on the door. It was stupid to be so nervous. He had done much more difficult things before—public speeches, advanced exams—talking to Ren should be nothing, Hux tried to reassure himself.

“What do you _want_ , dad? I’m busy!” Ren huffed from inside. 

Hux paused. Maybe he should’ve texted first after all. “Ren, it’s me. Open up,” he said, trying for stern. 

“Hux?” Ren asked, then suddenly there was a low thud and rapid footsteps as Ren loped over to the door, ripping it open roughly. 

Hux took a step back as the other boy’s large frame filled the doorway. “Yes, I came to talk to you,” he said. He couldn’t keep his eyes from appraising the sight before him. Ren wore a pair of black sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was pulled back messily, all his usual ear piercings and jewelry removed. 

Hux tore his eyes away from the visible trail of dark hair disappearing into the low-slung waistband of Ren’s sweatpants, his face flaming as he looked back up at Ren’s face. The claw marks from the other day were already starting to heal nicely. 

The other boy had his head tilted to the side curiously, his brow furrowed as he examined Hux’s flaming cheeks. He moved out of the doorway, letting Hux into his room. 

“You missed book club.” Hux said, setting his satchel down on the desk and walking over to the unmade bed, seating himself on the edge. 

“Yeah...didn’t feel like it today,” Ren said, shutting the door and walking over to stand in front of Hux. “Did my uncle send you here to come force me to read the chapter or something?” 

“What? No,” Hux said, raising an eyebrow. “I came because I need to tell you something,” 

“What is it, then?” Ren said, dark brows furrowing. He folded his arms over his chest, looking over Hux’s shoulder. 

Hux gripped the fabric of Ren’s bedspread in his fist, then released it, smoothing out the wrinkles. “I came to apologize for the other day,” he said, trying to make eye contact, but the other boy’s gaze was settled firmly ahead of him. 

“For what...for agreeing to go with me?” Ren said. 

“No, I–” Hux sighed, standing up, “Would you just look at me? I’m trying to talk to you,” he walked over to the other boy, gripping both of his forearms and tugging them away from his chest. “Stop being so defensive already and let me talk to you, you big oaf,” 

Ren frowned, but his eyes met Hux’s. “Fine,” he said. 

“Look–I’m sorry I laughed when you tried to kiss me,” Hux said, taking a deep breath, “And I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a date until this morning, and that I didn’t text you all weekend afterwards...I can see now how that probably looked to you,” 

“What?” Ren said, lifting both brows, “You didn’t realize it was–”

“Yes,” Hux interrupted, “Phasma has informed me I am apparently ‘clueless’, so just shut up and accept my apology.” 

Ren paused, his mouth quirking up in one corner. “Okay...fine. Wait, does that mean–” 

Hux sighed, stepping closer into the other boy’s space before he could finish speaking. He reached forward, gripping Ren’s hair and pulling him down to accommodate their height difference. 

“Yes,” Hux whispered, “Now stop speaking and just...kiss me like you wanted to the other day, Ren.” 

Ren surged forward, gripping Hux’s cheek with one large hand and bringing their lips together.

_Oh_ , Hux thought, gasping quietly as Ren’s thumb pet his cheek softly before pulling away. 

Hux blinked, his fingers slackening in Ren’s hair. The other boy pulled back slightly and Hux let his hands slide down from Ren’s head to his chest.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Ren admitted, smiling crookedly as he slid his thumb across the warmth blooming high on Hux’s cheek, “You’re so red right now. I really like how you blush,” 

“Shut up, Ren,” Hux said, but he felt his lips quirk up as well, shivering at the tingling feeling Ren’s thumb left behind. “I can’t help it,” 

“I know,” Ren agreed, smirking and wrapping both hands around Hux’s waist instead, “I’m um...I’m glad you came over, I really thought you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore,” 

“Melodramatic as usual,” Hux teased, “As you can see I...clearly want something to do with you, Ren.” 

Ren barked out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “Yeah, I can definitely see that now.” 

“Yes, so…” Hux trailed off, “I expect to see you at school tomorrow, Ren.” 

Ren groaned, dropping his head to Hux’s shoulder, “Come on, really? One kiss and I need to attend class now?” 

“Yes,” Hux teased, then feeling brave, added, “I expect _my_ boyfriend to attend his classes, or at least the ones we share,” 

Ren’s head shot up off of Hux’s shoulder, his cheeks tinted red slightly, “Boyfriend?”

Hux furrowed his brow, “Unless you don’t want to be, I mean—” Had he read the situation incorrectly?

“No!” Ren blurted, “I mean, yes—fuck.” 

Hux smirked. 

Ren sighed, brushing his thumbs firmly against Hux’s waist under his blazer, through the thin fabric of his dress shirt, “I meant yes, I want to be your boyfriend, Hux.” 

“Good,” Hux breathed, relaxing under Ren’s gentle touch.

“ _Good_ ,” Ren repeated, chuckling quietly. He slid his right hand to settle on Hux’s hip, smiling as he shivered in response. 

“You’re really sensitive,” Ren said. 

“I said I can’t help it,” Hux said, furrowing his brow. 

“No, I like it. I’ve just never kissed someone as reactive as you before,” Ren reassured him. “It’s kind of an ego boost, if I’m being honest with you,” 

“Well...I’ve never kissed anyone, so don’t let your ego get too big,” Hux admitted as he pulled back to sit on the edge of Ren’s bed again. 

“That’s okay,” Ren said, walking over and sitting next to him closely, letting their thighs brush. “Did you walk all the way here?” 

Hux nodded, “Yes, after book club. Which you left me alone with Mitaka and and Phasma, you know, and your uncle kept looking at me like it was my fault you didn’t show up,” 

Ren smirked, “Well technically—” 

“Shut up, Ren,” Hux said, “I fixed it, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did,” Ren hummed happily, then reached over to pull Hux’s bag off the table, “So read me the stupid book, then,” 

Hux reached inside his satchel, pulling out the book, “You’re going to make me read this awful chapter twice in one day? Is that any way to treat your ‘ego-booster’, Ren?” 

“Well, it sounds….not bad when you read it, I like your voice. I bet you make good speeches in debate class. I heard a rumour you made some girl cry once cause your debate strategy was too solid” Ren rumbled, curling his large body in and setting his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Now you’re just trying to feed _my_ ego,” Hux quipped, leaning back against the headboard. He paused, then slid his arm around Ren so they could be settled more comfortably. This was...kind of nice, Hux decided as he opened the book up to the latest chapter. 

“Maybe,” Ren agreed.

“Then by all means, please continue,” Hux joked.

Not doing homework after school wasn’t so bad this one time, after all, Hux decided as he began to read, Ren a warm weight against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some of you will be very happy with the outcome of this chapter! I hope everyone found their kiss believable...it only took the boys 10 chapters to get here, lol. :) 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who continues to comment on each new chapter. It really makes my day to see the little (1) new comment in my inbox! All your reactions are so much fun.


End file.
